Dancing With Darkness Rewrite
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: A passionate interlude, an old promise, an entire supernatural world depends on one dashing blue eyed vampire and his feisty witch to save them from the wrath of the one who created them... I do not own Vampire Diaries if I did Elena would be dead long live BAMON!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dancing With Darkness**_

**Part 1**

They stormed through the doors of the Salvatore boarding house battered and bruised. Elena was safe Stefan would be okay by dawn and Katherine was dead – finally.

"You think you could have a little more respect for other people's property" Damon growled as he tore off his tattered shirt to inspect his wounds.

"You don't qualify as a person Damon" Bonnie countered as she removed her blood stained sneakers. Damon had totally ruined her clothes when he fought Katherine, Bonnie was basically basted in her blood – Yuck she thought.

"Yeah well thanks for the help little witch now leave" Damon ordered as he poured himself a stiff drink.

"I can't I promised Elena I'd make sure you didn't leave Mystic Falls until she returned" Bonnie huffed. Elena had Stefan there was no reason she should bother about Damon just let the spawn of Satan go.

"As touched as I am – I want you to leave. I just staked the woman I've loved for over 145 years – I need some me time to find some bimbos and have some sex" Damon said casually as he leaned against the dresser with one hand his toned chest screaming _Hey Bonnie look at me LOOK at me._

"I won't let you make some innocent woman a blood whore." Bonnie said stiffly as she used her remaining magic to close the door.

"Listen Bennet get the FUCK out" Damon roared as he crushed the glass in his hand.

"No – and if you try anything I'll burn you" Damon laughed at her weak attempt to threaten him, he knew she was spent.

"Go away Bon Bon" He said sadly admitting he was a little tired to himself.

"Hey listen I know what its like to cope with loss"

"You know nothing about loss!" Damon growled as he was suddenly in her face.

"I don't know about loss – you killed my Grams!" Bonnie shouted as she stepped closer to him.

Damon didn't know what caused his next reaction, maybe he was depressed, maybe it was Katherine's blood that covered Bonnie all he knew is that his lips were fused to the young witches and her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

His true face made itself seen, though Bonnie saw it she was too caught up in the vibe of the aura that surrounded them.

Damon ripped off the little remaining clothes Bonnie wore while she battled with his belt buckle as he licked Katherine's blood of the valley between Bonnie's breasts.

Bonnie had never been intimate with anyone other than the vibrator gag gift Elena got her for her sixteenth birthday party so what Damon did next nearly make her lose consciousness.

Bonnie found her back on the hardwood floor with Damon's head between her legs nipped at the soft lips of her woman hood, he made her toes curl when his moist tongue made contact with her pleasure nub.

"Oh fuck" She muttered as Damon increased the tempo of his flicking tongue.

When Damon inserted his finger in her Bonnie had her own little mini orgasm entrapping Damon's head between her thighs.

"Mmmmm little witch you smell delicious, I bet you taste even better" He smirked as he licked his finger.

"Just like peaches" He said as he made his way up her body and claimed her lips.

"I wish I could ask you to return the favor but Damon Junior is a little impatient" Damon said as he thrust his arousal against her thigh.

Though Bonnie would later regret it she found herself begging Damon to enter her as she felt the flames of desire flare in her loins.

"Patience my pretty little witch" Her said as he caressed her breasts… first with his thumbs… then with his tongue… He sucked so hard on her nipples she felt she was nursing him, she didn't even notice the sting of his fangs as they penetrated her areolas.

He began rubbing his manhood up and down her warm wet crevice, teasing her clit with the engorged head a few times before teasing her love tunnel making Bonnie bite back a scream in frustration.

Just when Bonnie was about to yell at him to put the fucking thing in her he fused his lips with hers as he entered her fully in one fast hard thrust. Bonnie thought her eyes were going to permanently roll into the back of her head with the sensations that flooded her body.

"So tight, so wet, so sweet" He murmured against her lips as he started kissing, nipping and licking at her neck.

When he felt Bonnie was getting accustomed to his length and his girth he began thrusting in and out her very slowly savoring her silky hot walls as they closed tight like a vise around him. Bonnie arched her back as she thrust towards him.

"Not just yet lover" Damon hissed in pleasure as he moved so He was on the bottom and Bonnie was straddling him.

"I know this is your first, I smelt the innocence and tasted it in your juices. Just do what feels comfortable" Damon said as he caressed her belly all the way down to their fused pelvic areas. Bonnie leaned back and moved her hips in little circles making Damon's tool touch her most sensitive spots, then she experimented with tightening her walls around him.

"Enough discovery time" Damon growled as he thrust hard into her and began playing with her pleasure button again; as he guided Bonnie's waist to ride him.

Bonnie could feel something building not just inside her but around her like their auras were also on the verge of orgasm. Damon flipped them again so he was in control. When he came he wanted to come so deep inside her she would feel his energy in her for a few months. Damon increased the speed at which he was thrusting into her, grinding into her to touch her more sensitive spots every now and then, as he slammed into her cervix with each thrust. Bonnie's body began to shudder beneath Damon as she was on the verge of the most monumental orgasm of her short lifetime. Damon's face changed and his fangs extended as his release began to peak. Then just as Bonnie reached her peak Damon's fangs descended on her throat taking in her blood as his own powerful release swept through him. Neither of them noticed the pink sparkles that floated in the air around them, Bonnie felt as if her soul had left her body while Damon felt as if his soul had entered Bonnie's Body.

They both fell asleep on the cold hardwood floor. Damon was the first to awaken, the witch was too spent; he knew that. He carried her up to his room and placed her on his bed while he searched for clothing to cover her body with. He finally settled for a pair of his boxers and a silk shirt of his. He bit open his wrist and forced her to down a few gulps of his blood to help her heal physically from the night they'd had. He kissed the witch's forehead out of impulse before grabbing the duffle bag beside the bed and leaving a note on the dresser.

Damon took one final look at his room before he headed out to his mustang.

Bonnie awakened to find one very frazzled looking Elena watching her and one very confused looking Stefan.

"You okay? Did Damon do anything to you?" Elena asked in a worried maternal tone.

Bonnie didn't even pay attention to Elena as the soreness and slight throbbing between her legs had told her that the night's events were not just some dream.

"Let me get you some coffee and your own clothes" Elena said as she stared at Damon's shirt hanging from Bonnie's slender body with distaste.

Stefan took Elena's spot as she went downstairs.

"I smell him on you… I smelled the both of you downstairs" Stefan said accusatorily.

Bonnie eyed they opened note on the bedside stand, she knew it was hers, but most of all – she KNEW it was tampered with.

"You read it didn't you" She asked Stefan sternly.

"Well I was worried and-" Bonnie held her hand up hushing Stefan and his excuses.

_Little witch_

_When you get this I would already have left_

_If the events of last night have harmed you, physically or psychologically in any way_

_Then I apologize._

_Take care of Elena and Stefan for me_

_I spent 145 years waiting for Katherine_

_145 years killing mercilessly without conscience to prove myself a worth suitor when I finally freed her from that tomb._

_I'm sorry my stubbornness caused you to lose your Grams._

_Tell Stefan not to worry about me…_

_I will never breathe a word to anyone about what happened last night _

_You have my word._

_Take care Little Witch_

_D.S._

Bonnie couldn't understand why she felt sick in the pit of her stomach or why she felt as if she had lost someone. All she did was lie in his bed, hold his pillow and bawl. Little did she know a little seed had taken root in her young fertile womb…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Bonnie felt an overwhelming sense of dread suffocate her senses as the doctor carried on with the preliminary tests before the procedure.

"Okay we're done here" Doctor Carlisle said as he removed his gloves.

"So can we do it today?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Miss Bennet, we need to discus a few things first" Carlisle said soothingly as he led the frightened young girl to his office.

"I'm sorry but we can't perform the procedure as you're anemic, the procedure would put your life in danger." Carlisle explained to Bonnie who began tearing.

"You don't understand, Doc, I can't have this thing in me. It's not supposed to exist" She said as she buried her head in her hands.

Carlisle moved around his desk and sat beside Bonnie.

"There are 'other' options" He said gently.

"No I can't endanger someone else's life with my burden" Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Were you raped?" Carlisle asked as his grip on her hand tightened slightly.

"N-No, it was just very much unexpected." Bonnie smiled sadly.

"Then what is it Bonnie" Carlisle asked as he eyed the young witch with curiosity.

Bonnie bit her lip as she wondered if Carlisle was trustworthy

_Yes he was part of Grandma's coven before she settled down but would he take her side against the ancient witch spirits who would see the child as an abomination, would he survive an onslaught from Klaus who would take Bonnie and the child if he ever found out she conceived with a vampire… How was it even possible that she and Damon conceived…_

"This… thing… in me was fathered by this guy that my best friend is sort of involved with" Bonnie said cautiously knowing if was only a half truth.

"So you feel guilty about your friend… I didn't expect something like this from you Bonnie; do you have feelings for this guy?" Carlisle asked being gentle yet stern.

"Well my friend is involved with this guy's brother… but she has feelings for him as well. This guy… the father… he just lost the woman he loved. I only tried to comfort him. It wasn't planned believe me, we actually hate each other." Bonnie said as she buried her face in her hands.

"In that case you shouldn't have to suffer alone. This is his mistake as well, he should also take responsibility. I have a lawyer friend that can help you. Bonnie you're only 17 you have your whole life ahead of you." Carlisle said as he reached for his phone book.

"I don't think that's necessary." Bonnie said as she grabbed her bag. The fewer people knew the better. The doctor did give her a good idea though.

"You sure" He asked as he sensed her change of emotion from panic to determination.

"Positive." She smiled as she walked out his door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

_Seattle; Damon could have chosen a better place to escape to… _

Bonnie wondered as she looked at the blood make a path across her map to the outer edges of the city. Stefan looked at her as if she had grown a third head when she asked him for his blood and one of Damon's possessions.

"_Why are you intent on finding my brother?"_

"_What makes you think you could find him when I have failed all this while?" _

"_Let me come with you maybe I can convince him to come home"_

_Stefan and his stupid questions_

Bonnie sighed right now her heart was pounding in her chest what was she going to tell him when she found him: Congratulations you're going to be a father, Damon I'm pregnant, you bastard you knocked me up… She was almost at his location. Of course he'd retreat to some seedy bar, it was so like him.

"Damn this morning sickness!" Bonnie cursed as she hurled her stomach contents into the bin outside the bar. Thankfully the bathroom was close to the entrance so she could make herself decent before confronting Damon. She rinsed her mouth and threw some water on her face. _Still not good enough_ she thought as she put a mint in her mouth and tied her hair back _much better._

She stepped out if the bathroom and sure enough there was Damon dancing like a harlot with some old whore who was practically molesting him through his clothes.

_Not that I care_ she gritted her teeth.

She tapped gently on his shoulder and slapped him as hard as she could before the shock could register on his face.

"You knocked me up you bastard"

* * *

"Bonnie, that's just not possible. I'm dead" Damon said as he sat back on his motel bed and poured more alcohol down his throat.

"You think that didn't cross my mind! This thing shouldn't exist! They know the ancients on the other side know, I haven't had decent sleep since I found out! If Klaus had to know then my life would be in jeopardy yet again because of a Salvatore" Bonnie said angrily as she paced.

"Is it really mine Bonnie" Damon asked suspiciously

"That was low Damon… You were the only one. I have a part of something I hate growing inside me" Bonnie spat venomously.

"I didn't force you little witch" Damon said with equal venom

"I knew this was useless. Thanks for your time Damon" Bonnie said grabbing her bag and heading to the door.

"Wait Bonnie" Damon said remorsefully as he used his vampire speed to block the door frame. Her body shook slightly as she fought back tears she refused to show weakness before Damon.

Damon embraced Bonnie in his arms knowing she might very well burn his arms off. Her trembling body began to shake, the little sniffles turned to a gentle wail. Damon gently kicked the door closed and stroked her hair… they were both fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"Why are you renting an apartment do you plan on staying here?" Bonnie asked Damon as he ushered her inside his new temporary abode.

"Would you rather we stay in that seedy motel, who knows what germs could be lurking around." Damon said as he plopped down on the couch and patted the spot beside him.

Bonnie hesitantly sat down beside him and accepted the juice box he offered her.

"Get some rest you look like shit" Damon said as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

Bonnie wanted to deck him but couldn't find the strength to do so it had been an emotionally draining day for her. She hated to admit it but he was right. She curled up into a ball against the arm rest and closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" Damon asked cracking one eye open.

"You told me to get some rest, that's what I'm doing" She said

"Yeah, I said get some rest, in bed not on the sofa now off you go young lady" Damon chided as he pointed towards the door behind them.

Bonnie wasn't too happy to move from her spot but the chance of a nice warm bed was too good to resist. She sank into the soft mattress and fluffy white pillows as she drifted to a land beyond her own.

"Bonnie… Bonnie"

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open, she felt grass and earth beneath her as a brilliant blue sky looked down on her.

"Gr-Grams" Bonnie said sleepily as she sat up.

"We don't have much time baby girl. You need to protect that baby; the elders want it dead so will Klaus… This child could be the end of the bloodshed that has existed between us for so long… Its Emily's doing, I will tell you more when you are stronger… you have to go NOW. Wake up Bonnie, wake up."

Bonnie's eyes shot wide open, she ran her hands down her face, her body was covered with a thin sheen of sweat.

_What was that? _

_I should change first._

Bonnie grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt from Damon's bag.

_This should do for now._

Bonnie emerged from the shower with a delicious smell greeting her.

_One of the neighbors must be making dinner_ she thought as she noted it was now dark outside.

"You look good in my clothes little witch" Damon teased as she walked into the lounge area.

"Come eat, I made you dinner" Damon said as he uncharacteristically pulled out a chair for Bonnie.

"Thanks… who'd have guessed the delicious smell was coming from this kitchen" Bonnie said as she took her plate from Damon.

"I know that meat is not desirable for a pregnant woman so I made mushroom ravioli. Hope you like it" Damon said as he took a bite, he liked the taste but he missed meat.

"It's really good" Bonnie said as she took a sip of her ice tea "How do you know about the meat thing?" Bonnie kept her eyes on her plate worst case Damon would turn her question into an insult.

"My mom, would hurl whenever she had to prepare dinner for us when she was pregnant with Stefan, I remember she would have cheese and crackers by herself in her room away from us" Damon said as he twirled his food with his fork.

"I tried to get rid of it" Bonnie said guiltily

"They said that it wouldn't be in my best interests to do so" Bonnie had no idea why she was being so open with Damon of all people. She watched Damon's shadow tense on the floor.

"So you needed my help to get rid of it" Damon said almost stabbing his pasta.

"I came to you because I didn't know what to do. I don't want to kill it Damon… I saw my Gran… she told me to keep it safe…"

"Now it's okay because your Gran said it's okay" Damon almost sounded angry.

"I'm 17 Damon… I have school; I still have to go to college and get a job and build some sort of career." Bonnie defended.

"What do you want from me" Damon asked defensively.

"I want you to be there for this child… I want to know that you have my back when I can't be around, I want to know that I can live my limited life to its fullest knowing you'll do both our parts when I'm not available." Bonnie teared and put down her fork.

"I'll do what I can" Damon said simply as he guided Bonnie's hand to her fork and into her mouth.

"For now you need to do your part and eat"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Are you sure about this" Bonnie panicked as they drove up to the Salvatore Boarding house.

Stefan was out as soon as he heard the mustangs engine, Caroline came up behind him straightening her clothes.

"Did we miss something?" Damon asked Bonnie quizzically as they both eyed Stefan and vampire Barbie.

"I'm just as blank as you are" Bonnie said as he opened her door.

"Damon, I didn't think you'd be back so soon." Stefan said almost regretfully

"Yeah, something's came up. Hey why is Vampire Barbie here?"

"I was comforting Stefan. Got a problem with that?"

"I really don't have time for this, where is Elena?"

_And he's back to Elena_ Bonnie thought with annoyance.

"If you must know, she left Stefan to be with Matt, she said she was done with vampires and werewolves and people wanting to kill her or eat her. She never wants to see either of you again." Caroline said as she ran her fingers through her blond hair. Damon wanted to do nothing more than take Caroline's head off… except Bonnie would kill him and he didn't feel like being dead twice.

"I'll be the judge of that" Damon said as he carried his luggage to the house.

"Bonnie will be staying with us, can I trust you to take her home to pack a few things and get her settled?" Damon asked Stefan

"Why is she even with you? She hates you." Stefan said curiously

"I'll tell you when I get back" Damon hissed as he took the form of a raven and flew to the Gilbert house.

He landed on her window ledge just as he did when he first came to Mystic Falls. He watched as she tossed around in bed with Matt, her cotton sheets entwined between them. He swore she looked directly at him and smirked as she thrust against Matt. He began to feel sick in the pit of his stomach. She was nothing special just another Katherine waiting to happen. He had seen his fill, his heart shattered for the second time in his long existence. He flew off resolving to never let the Gilberts into their lives again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"How does a vampire have a baby? We're dead Damon DEAD" Stefan shouted while Damon just blocked his ears.

"Not so loud you'll wake up mommy to be" Damon said as he looked up at Stefan still holding his hands overs his ears.

"Okay fine we'll leave the mystery of the baby for now, why is Bonnie staying in your bedroom!" Stefan asked protectively.

"Safety, we don't know what could happen this has been the first time a vampire sapling took root, it's my kid if anything has to happen I will take care of it. I won't endanger the little witch's life" Damon said with conviction.

"Does Damon actually care about someone other than himself" Caroline mocked.

"Vampire Barbie my blood made you I can take you out." Damon hissed too tired to throw Caroline out the window.

"Easy Damon, she's my guest." Stefan warned.

"More like booty call" Damon retorted noticing how Caroline's jaw tensed in pain and annoyance. It was true Caroline had been around the block who knows who she bedded prior to him, Matt, Tyler and Stefan. Caroline had been looking for someone to love her she just didn't know that having sex wasn't the be all and end all of love. Love is when you would give your life without hesitation; love is what he had with Katherine and then Elena. Fresh from his latest wound he resolved to never love again… except his child.

"We're going to need to speak to Meredith… I know she specializes in trauma but she's the only one I would try to trust in this situation" Damon said thoughtfully.

"I need to get the Salvatore business going again." Damon said crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

Stefan pinched himself, once, twice, twenty times in 4 seconds… yes he was awake.

"You think that there is a need for a paper mill in Mystic falls?" Stefan asked as calmly as he could.

"No you moron." Yes Damon was still Damon

"There were other businesses I indulged in during my short stays here" Damon mused

"I doubt the town needs a whorehouse" Caroline spat

"You wound me; I don't think it would be profitable to have a whorehouse in a town with a slut like you." Damon retorted then fell down in pain.

"Don't pick on Caroline Damon you don't know anything about her." Bonnie said groggily then hugged her best friend.

"How did you even… On second thought I don't want to know" Caroline said as she squeezed Bonnie as gently and firmly as she could.

"Bonbon that hurt." Damon said pouring himself and Stefan a shot of bourbon.

"What business were you thinking of?" Stefan asked as he accepted the glass from his brother.

"Well I ran a little Add company once, it was fun." Damon said as he picked up Bonnie's iPad.

"You mind little witch?" Bonnie simply rested her head on Caroline's lap and gave him thumbs up.

Damon cringed he didn't want innocent pure Bonnie's personality to be tainted by Caroline.

"What exactly are you going to do with that?" Stefan asked looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Checking our bank balance." Damon said simply as he logged the Salvatore trust.

Stefan chocked when he saw the figure on the screen.

"How is that possible, who did you kill!" Stefan demanded.

"Pull your panties back up Steffy." Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"I sold off the stocks for the paper mill and bought some worthwhile stocks before we both left Mystic Falls, they've been paying off ever since, how do you think you survive? I linked both our accounts to this one; we just receive a monthly allowance from it."

Stefan sat down the shock was too much… Damon wasn't just an evil bastard he had a sharp mind when it came to investments.

"What figure are you looking at?" Bonnie asked sleepily, she was beginning to get hungry though.

"427 million dollars" Damon said simply, Stefan shot up…

_Damon just gave Bonnie our financial Status without hesitation… I wouldn't even disclose that info to Elena_

_She's going to have my child she has a right to know these things._

Stefan cringed; it had been a while since Damon let down the barrier around his mind and communicated telepathically.

_Shut up Stefan, well now I know this kid will be well taken off…_

No sooner had Bonnie joined in their mental banter both of the brothers shot up in surprise.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" Damon asked his little witch

"A few months, I've never been able to participate though. I was able to get into Elena's mind first then Caroline's and Stefan's but never yours… until now that is" Bonnie dragged out the last few words as a peaceful slumber engulfed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"Bonnie wake up"

Bonnie opened her eyes to familiar surroundings. She lay in the abandoned ruins where the mass murder of the witches took place.

_What am I doing here I can't be here! The witch spirits will take my baby!_

"Relax Bonnie" A gentle voice calmed her.

Bonnie felt a warm, soft hand caress her hair she realized that she was in the center of a circle of candles with her head in someone's lap. Bonnie cautiously looked up into wise, hopeful brown eyes.

"So you are the most powerful in my line, the one that carries the Vampire child" Emily asked as she assisted Bonnie in sitting up.

"About that, I had a dream about my grandmother… she told me you did this to me?" Bonnie tried not to sound angry but she couldn't hide the slight sneer in her voice.

"Upset with me are you?" Emily smiled.

"It needed to be done; there has been too much bloodshed." Emily said as she offered her hand to Bonnie.

"We are all born of the dark, witches, vampires, werewolves, demons and the fae. We all have descended from Lilith it is her blood that gives us power. The mother of beasts is angry with all her children; we have shamed her by declaring war against each other and spilling her blood. There are greater wars flaring up across the world you will hear about the terrors soon enough." Emily closed tightly as if trying to wash away a memory

"Is it too much to absorb?" Emily asked Bonnie after a few moments

"Now you ask me, the last encounter I had with you, you took over my body and I woke up to having Damon practically ripping my throat out." Bonnie spat.

"Forgive me my child; every action has been leading up to this event." Emily said patting Bonnie's flat tummy.

"Damon and Stefan were good people… Katherine tainted them. Damon was the most loving and kind gentleman, he was often misunderstood though." Emily said thoughtfully. Bonnie struggled to stifle a sarcastic chuckle.

"I am sure you don't have an extremely positive outlook on him. Trust me this once dear. This is the place where my sisters and I will perish through Katherine's manipulations. This has already been writ in destiny we cannot change it. When I took control of your body I knew Damon would react violently – Katherine was his world. When he consumed your blood it activated my spell. You are now bound to him by blood till the day he dies." Bonnie felt as if her head was about to burst with the information overflow.

"What about my baby, this innocent child doesn't deserve to have his or her choices taken from them before birth." Bonnie pushed Emily's hand away from her stomach.

"This child will bring about the peace Lilith seeks, an end to the corrupt monarchies that have initiated the bloodshed. We are the top of the survival chain… Each one of us plays a part in the keeping the balance. Vampires and Demons feed of humans to keep their population in check. The Fae are meant to be instruments of nature; natural disasters, growth, decay, animal mating are all tasks performed by them. Werewolves are there to keep the vampires in line."

"And witches?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow

"Witches are there to oversee it all we eliminate those who don't follow nature or overindulge. We are the most powerful of all children of the dark. Through the years the lines have been blurred witches have formed alliances with vampires, demons and humans. This is the result of our misdoings." Emily said with her hands outstretched indicating the room they were standing in, the one the witches were murdered in.

"What can my baby do?" Bonnie asked imagining her little defenseless angel having to face a host of ravenous beasts.

Bonnie felt a slight pressure in her mind as if someone was trying to get in.

"Let him in." Emily requested Bonnie.

Slowly Bonnie let the weak wall around her mind fall away completely.

Damon was suddenly awash in all her memories, grade school, high school, her mom abandoning their family, her grans death her hatred and fear of him and her new found lust for him. He navigated his way through the maze of Bonnie's mind finally catching a glimpse of Emily in her mind.

_That's where she must be!_

A few moments later Damon stood beside Bonnie.

"Emily it's been a long time" Damon said emotionlessly

"I just saw you yesterday though… Just after Stefan convinced you to lead this life" Emily chuckled.

"Wait we're back in time" Damon was perplexed maybe he could save himself.

"Not exactly; I have summoned Bonnie's spirit to me I didn't expect you to meddle with her mind" Emily chided

"Well super witch, seeing as you were the one that made me super virile and knock up your great god knows granddaughter you should know that Bonnie has been unconscious for almost a week, we have her hooked to drips and all sorts of medical devices. Her body is weakening. I had to get in to wake her up. By the way Bon you really need to work on guarding your mind I didn't need to see the fantasies you had about my brother!"

"A week! What about the baby?" Bonnie asked laying a hand over her tummy.

"The baby is fine, Meredith is afraid it will weaken with you." Damon chided Bonnie

"I'm still here" Emily made her presence known.

"Yeah I see that. I need to get the little witch back." Damon said possessively

"Impatient as always." Emily teased.

"In a minute Damon, say what you have to please I need to know." Bonnie pleaded.

"As I said before when Damon drank your blood it started this process. I knew Katherine would not be in the tomb. I decided I would repent my sins by bounding Damon to one of my own – the strongest to be born. The child conceived would be a pure child of Lilith, untainted, unbiased and just. Think of it not as a child but a warrior."

"You do know the ancients won't accept its existence" Damon said as held Bonnie's hand in reassurance.

"The ancients will be eradicated and new order established, it was the Mother of beasts that spoke to me it's time for order to the chaos. This child bears the blood of the original Klaus passed on from you Damon and the blood of a Bennet one of the first witch families established. You will need to train this child well to accomplish what it must."

"And if we don't?" Damon glared at Emily.

"Lilith will purify the world with fire, that is all"

In a flash Damon and Bonnie were back in their room, Bonnie's head was resting in Damon's lap. They opened their eyes to 3 pairs of curious eyes glaring at them.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"How long have we been gone?" Damon asked yawning and feeling well rested.

"Less than 10 seconds." Stefan said relieved Bonnie finally opened her eyes.

Meredith handed Bonnie a glass of water. Damon helped her sit up and chided her warning her to take smaller sips.

"See you should have listened to me a week ago and let me go in." Damon argued with Stefan.

"How do you feel Bonnie?" Meredith asked shining her torch into Bonnie's green-grey eyes.

"Fine, just a little weak and… hungry…"

"I got you some soup and bread for now." Caroline entered with a tray for Bonnie.

"Is there anything particular you crave?" Stefan asked Bonnie attentively and Damon frowned if his brother didn't get out of his room he was going to rip of his arm and beat him with it.

"Not really this will be fine for now. Um can I be alone for a while… I just have a lot to think about." Bonnie said calmly.

Slowly everyone filtered out after giving Bonnie a hug and words of comfort. Damon was the last one to head towards the door after making sure Bonnie started to eat.

"Not you idiot." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon.

"You said everyone."

"You wanted Stefan to leave right." Damon rolled his eyes and solidified the wall in his mind against Bonnie. He left a little path for her to communicate with him but it was only supposed to be one way.

"You shouldn't be reading my mind little witch." Damon chided

"How else am I going to learn how to master this if you don't let me in?" Bonnie retorted

"What's on your mind?" Damon asked making himself comfortable across from her.

"There is something I want that only you can give me." Bonnie almost whispered.

"What would that be?" Damon asked leaning on his side taking in a new angle of the witch.

"Your blood…" Damon fell of the bed.

"My blood why would you want my blood!"

"It smells appealing actually Stefan, Caroline and you make my mouth water." Bonnie admitted with a tint of blush staining her cheeks.

Damon moved Bonnie's tray and sat against the headboard guiding Bonnie to lean her back against his chest. He bit against his wrist and held it to his witch's mouth.

"Drink" He ordered.

Bonnie clutched onto his wrist with her lips relishing the sweet addictive taste of Damon's blood. She felt a deep thrill at the taste of the blood. She could feel the power it held. The taste itself was intoxicating; she couldn't begin to describe it. Damon smiled, the witch had half drained him, her thirst was insatiable.

"Stop" Bonnie heard Emily say in her mind.

She snapped back and surveyed Damon who was now deathly pale.

"How much did I drink"? She asked holding his head in her hands.

"Forget about that what's with the yellow sparkles everywhere?"

Bonnie surveyed the room sure enough they were surrounded by shimmering yellow light.

_The bond is complete I will trouble you no longer_

"What was that?" Bonnie asked Damon leaning against him once more.

"Sounded like Emily's cursed voice." Damon said sleepily.

"Do you need to hunt?" Bonnie asked him taking in his paleness once more.

"I can do that later, right now a nap seems better." Damon said putting a pillow between him and the headboard.

"Can I ask you for something else?" Bonnie wasn't sure why she wanted him to do what she asked next.

"Hmmm?" Was all Damon could respond with.

"Drink from me." She whispered

"What?"

Bonnie turned around licking the remaining blood from her lips and looked Damon dead in the eye.

"I want you to drink from me, just a little… please I want it." Bonnie pleaded she felt pressure build up inside her like wild fire as if she would burst into flames if Damon didn't sink his fangs into her that very moment.

"The baby… I don't think it would be good for the baby if you lost blood. You aren't even past your first trimester." Damon argued.

"This kid has witch and vampire blood I don't think a little blood loss will harm it… Please Damon… I'm… I'm begging." Bonnie felt uncharacteristically needy. She wanted to kick herself but right at that moment all she needed was Damon's fangs sinking deep into her neck.

"Okay, just a little and only because you want it so much. After that I'm going to nap." Damon made his intentions known.

Bonnie just nodded her approval. Damon gently moved Bonnie's hair off her neck; he was happy that unlike Stefan he controlled his bloodlust and didn't let it get the better of him. He massaged her neck and shoulders for a few moments before planting a gentle kiss against her pulse point, his warm wet tongue snaked out and he licked her pulse point eliciting a moan from Bonnie's lips.

"Sweet witch" He whispered against her skin as he slowly sank his fangs into her soft delicate skin. Her blood was different from other witches he noticed that the first time he bit her. Her blood was infused with the essence of her power. He drank slowly savoring the taste, not wasting a single drop. He felt her shudder in his arms she was having a myriad of mini orgasms from his bite. He slipped his hands into her pants and started massaging her through her soaking panties. He slipped one finger inside the lining of her panties and slowly massaged her flower bud.

"Oh God…" Bonnie leaned her head back against Damon's shoulder and shuddered as he brought her to one big glorious orgasm.

Damon withdrew his hand and licked his fingers.

"After that we're both due for a rest." Damon said as he lay on the bed. Bonnie put her head against his chest and pulled the covers up. Soon they both drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

"Ready Bon?" Meredith asked as she smeared a cold gel across Bonnie's tummy.

"Will I be able to hear its heartbeat?" Bonnie asked hopefully.

"Most women will hear it after the first trimester but this baby is… unique… it may not have a heartbeat because of its father."

Damon rolled his eyes at Meredith and tried to look bored, Stefan and Vampire Barbie were excited enough for both him and Bonnie you'd think they were the parents to be.

"It's going to be a girl, she'll be as pretty as Bonnie, I'm going to have so much fun dressing her up and-"

"No Caroline, it will be a boy, it's the Salvatore genes I doubt we've ever had a girl in our line." Stefan countered as if he'd done the hard work and knocked up the witch Damon wanted to bang his head on the coffee table.

"You do realize it's about the size of a quarter and you won't be able to see much." Bonnie said as she held onto Damon's hand more in an apology than for support, she had completely drained him just before Meredith arrived. If it wasn't for the stash of blood bags Damon kept in the cellar she would have a lot of explaining to do.

"That's strange" Meredith said looking at the screen.

"Does it look like Damon?"

"Caroline!" Bonnie admonished.

"Is there some sort of abnormality or something?" Damon asked ignoring Caroline.

"No the fetus is a lot bigger than I expected, I think it just grew before my eyes." Meredith said as she stared at the blobby item on the screen.

"You see that Stef?" Damon asked as he pointed out an area of scan.

"I see it but I don't believe it." Stefan said as Caroline crept beside him for a closer view.

"Is it me or are the cells vibrating?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"They seem to be growing faster as they mature." Meredith said as she tried to zoom to get a closer view of the fetus.

"They?" Damon choked.

"Yeah, congratulations you're having twins." Meredith announced as she turned up the audio to one furious beating heart and a second slow gentle beating heart.

The Salvatore house was engulfed with the sound of the heartbeats it was as if they echoed through every crack and crevice removing a veil of darkness that had been suffocating the house.

"Can you tell the gender?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Vampire Barbie we don't want to know the child's gender… Children…" Damon corrected himself

"I agree, it will be a pleasant surprise either way" Stefan seconded his brother bursting with his new found uncle pride.

"Have you been eating well? Any strange cravings? Are you taking your vitamins on time?" Meredith asked in complete doctor mode.

"Stefan's always shoving food down my throat same with Caroline. Damon calls me to remind me about my medication all the time, I couldn't forget if I wanted to; about cravings… I've been having lots of … vampire blood recently." Bonnie admitted while Damon buried his face in his hands.

"Vampire blood…"

"Yeah, vampires smell particularly delicious to me; Damon lets me feast on him whenever I want. It's hard to describe the taste it feels like spring has bloomed in my mouth."

"Damon, how much of blood does she drink?" Meredith asked seriously.

"I've drained him completely twice this week" Bonnie admitted.

"I don't think it's safe for you to be draining Damon like that, maybe you can feed off Stefan or Caroline a little." Meredith advised.

"No I'm pretty happy with the way things are if she needs to feed she can feed off me, I'm a vampire I heal and I have lots of blood to tide me through the next 4 months?

"Four months" Stefan asked quizzically.

"Well at the rate they're growing and the speed at which they're developing I'd give them 2 months before we get them out. We're going to need to surgically equip one of the smaller rooms." Damon said in proactive father mode once more.

"Which reminds me Bonnie are you going for natural or cesarean?"

"Natural" Bonnie

"Cesarean" Damon

"You sure about that hon?" Caroline asked.

"If its head is anything like Damon's ego God have mercy on you." Stefan teased.

"I'm only doing this once so I want to do it old school." Bonnie smiled and raked her nails gently on Damon's wrist it was her subtle way of telling him she wanted his blood.

"I guess now we know why you're so ravenous for my blood" Damon teased as he wiped the gel off Bonnie and helped her up.

"I guess I'll see you same time next week." Meredith called out as she made her way out the front door.

"I'm taking Caroline hunting; hopefully we'll find some deer or elk." Stefan said opening the window so he and Caroline could jump out.

"We have a door Stefan and you shouldn't be teaching my progeny to eat Bambi, she needs to control herself around human blood." Damon called out.

"Yes you would teach your progeny how to hunt Bimbo's" Stefan mocked.

"I doubt Caroline is into cannibalism" Damon retorted earning him a smack on the head.

"Don't tease my friend." Bonnie said as she reached for Caroline.

"Why don't the two of you go, Caroline will stay will me" Bonnie smiled at her vampire friend.

_Weren't you thirsty?_

Damon communicated to Bonnie before bringing the wall around his mind up again.

"I can control it" Bonnie pouted miffed that Damon cut off their special frequency so abruptly.

"I think the two of you should go together as well… you've barely spent time with each other." Caroline said as she embraced Bonnie on the love seat.

"Besides we totally need some girl time!" Bonnie squealed.

"Can I watch?" Damon smirked as Bonnie threw a cushion at him.

"Just go" The women commanded the brothers.

* * *

Within 5 minutes the brothers were in the thickest part of the forest blending in with the blanket of the descending night.

"This is boring" Damon whined for the hundredth time.

"I didn't tell you to follow me; you're chasing away my prey." Stefan groaned.

"You know… this kid… kids… they're going to be pretty important they're going to need lots of protection which I sadly can't do on my own…" Damon sat on a tree stump bathed in brilliant moonlight.

"I will protect my nephews whether you want me to or not." Stefan snorted.

"It could be nieces… back to the point this" Damon picked up a little field mouse for emphasis.

"Will not make you strong, you need to drink real blood and you need to control your thirst before the children come." Damon ordered.

"You're afraid I'll attack my own blood!" Stefan asked clearly hurt by Damon's veiled accusation.

"It's a possibility Stefan you have no control you are a ripper… a man can stay away from booze for 20 years but he will still be identified as an alcoholic because of his weakness. We have to work on your weakness Stefan. I need you to be at the top of your game if we're going to raise a family." Damon walked towards his brother for the first time Stefan saw the human brother he loved flicker in the Darkness that had consumed Damon.

Stefan tried to protest but the words themselves stuck in his throat. Damon was right.

"You want me to be part of their lives." Stefan almost whispered.

"If anything has to happen to me I don't want them to thirst for their father's presence." Damon held his arms open for Stefan.

_Thank You_

Stefan wept as he embraced his brother.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part10**

The brother's stalked the entrance of a bar outside Mystic Falls. Damon in his little used raven form and Stefan in his long forgotten owl.

_Stop it Damon!_

Stefan chided as his brother kept sniggering at his owl form.

_The scary owl is threatening me!_

Damon thought in mock horror as Stefan pecked him off the tree branch. The red head they were stalking was startled to find a grown person laughing like a mad man on the ground behind her.

"Oh my gosh, you startled me, are you alright?" She flushed noting his ethereal beauty.

Damon continued cackling as he dusted himself off. Stefan hooted at his older brother in annoyance.

_Ass. _He thought

_You look more ridiculous from this angle. _ Damon smirked and Stefan attacked him pecking his head.

"Help someone help there's an owl attacking a dude out here help!" The red head screamed oblivious to the mental ramblings the brothers were having.

With a slight of hand Damon knocked the red head out. When the bar patrons finally got out all they saw was a cloud of mist.

"So now we're kidnapping young girls?" Stefan fumed

"Relax. Open your eyes princess" Damon compelled the young women.

"This is not real whatever happens tonight you will not register in your memory you will merely sit there numb as if you were a living corpse, you will not make a sound or bat an eyelash. When I order you to sleep again you will drink this bottle of Vodka and when you awaken you will believe you passed out due to the alcohol." Damon continued and the woman nodded weakly.

"You're up Stefan." Damon said as he leaned back against a tree.

Stefan's fangs descended could taste her sweet blood as it pulsed through her veins in the air. Stefan froze.

_I don't think I can do this…_

Stefan jumped away from his prey and Damon bristled with annoyance.

"Stefan get back here!" Damon ordered as he crouched next to the woman.

Stefan hesitantly joined his brother. Damon moved the woman's locks away from her pulse point before addressing his brother.

"Drinking is an art, it's not meant to be rushed – too much blood gets wasted that way. I want you to bite into her gently, feel every action, concentrate on the skin breaking then your fangs digging into her flesh as they pierce her vein. Drink slowly Stefan SLOWLY." Damon said as he guided Stefan's head to the red head's neck.

Stefan had butterflies in his tummy he was so unsure of himself. Yes he had been a vampire a few minutes longer than Damon but he was not as in tune to himself when he turned into a beast as Damon was. He kept playing Damon's words in his head over and over to calm him as he bit into the woman's neck. The sweet blood rushed into his mouth he felt his inner beast start to take over all he could concentrate on was sucking the woman before them dry.

"Slowly" Damon whispered and Stefan quickly got a hold of himself.

Stefan took a deep breath to steady himself before he continued with his meal; he sucked slowly not allowing a drop to be wasted. He felt her blood permeate through his body. He sensed a stutter in her heart through the blood flow.

"That's it suck it well. Now ease off." Damon said as he tugged gently on Stefan's collar.

Stefan licked the wound closed and watched as Damon pierced his finger with his fang and smeared his blood over the wound to take away the scar.

"Sleep" Damon ordered and handed the girl the vodka.

Stefan cringed as she downed the bottle in one go, he wouldn't want to wake up with the hangover she would have. Damon carried her off to the back alley behind the bar and kicked the door. The brother's watched as one of the employees who thankfully seemed to recognize the woman called for a cab.

']

"Well she's taken care of. It's time to take care of Vampire Barbie." Damon said in irritation. He hated any time he had to spend with the vain blonde.

"What are you going to do to Caroline?" Stefan demanded.

"Relax bro. She's my progeny and Bonnie's friend. She won't survive long if she doesn't learn the ropes. She may be a vampire but she's weak. She's in for a huge awakening."

"So you're preparing the troops." Stefan said with a hint of panic, Caroline was the weakest vampire he'd ever come across and whatever Damon was planning would surely shake her to the core. He didn't like the idea of his lover changing in any way.

"It has to be done… I'm being selfish… putting 4 lives in danger but these children are something I never dreamed of. For something like this to happen to someone like me…" Damon smirked as he ran through his haze of memories of some of the atrocities he committed. He didn't deserve this gift… he wasn't worthy. If anyone deserved a child it would be Stefan for all his ripper days he had atoned.

"You deserve it Damon." Stefan said quietly as Damon snapped the walls around his mind back up.

"You didn't want this life, you chose to die rather than take a life, I encouraged you to feed and live this miserable existence. I don't blame you for hating me for it. I was selfish then I didn't want to live this existence alone yet I still ended up alone." Stefan said sadly.

"You ended up alone because you're a brooding bastard and you bore me." Damon said trying to alleviate some of the tension.

"Think I should get a job too?" Stefan asked thankfully changing the topic.

"What kind of job would a brooding bastard like you do? You have a job protect Bonnie. That's all you have to do. I run little companies from time to time sell it invest and keep us going. I'm the brains and the beauty not sure what you are yet." Damon mocked and Stefan rolled his eyes as they made their way through the front door.

The house was a mess there were streaks of blood all over the walls, fear and disgust coiled in the pits of the brother's stomachs. They heard a groan from the top of the stairwell.

"That's Caroline!" Stefan panicked

"St-Stefan" Caroline whimpered as he took her in his arms.

"What happened and where is Bonnie?" Damon growled.

"C-Cellar" Caroline gasped then surprised Stefan by sinking her fangs into him and taking his blood.

Damon rushed down to the cellar only to find it had been sealed from within by magic.

"Bonnie are you there? Are you okay? What happened?" Damon screamed as he pounded against the door.

"I'm… I'm so so sorry Damon" Bonnie bawled from the other side of the door.

"It's my fault all my fault!" Bonnie's tears hurt Damon more than Katherine or Elena ever could. His first thought were the children had their battles already begun did something come after Bonnie and the children.

"Tell me everything" Damon ordered as he tried to reach out with his mind to his little witch.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11**

_A/N: Hi guys thank you for reading my story this is a warning to sensitive readers the following chapter may offend Bamon fans. Remember these aren't normal people so their reactions and desires will differ. Neither Bonnie and Damon nor Caroline and Stefan are exclusive **yet**. For all Damon's philandering I think Bonnie deserves the right to experiment. If you're open minded and into my erotic ramblings I hope you enjoy this smut scene Enjoy! _

"It was great getting them out like that." Caroline said as she stretched her muscles and seasoned the popcorn for their girl's night.

They planned on watching a few chick flicks on the big screen in Damon's room and give each other mani pedi's. Caroline lay down with Bonnie as 'Pretty Woman' lit up the screen.

"Really; Richard Gere?" Caroline mumbled.

"He is one fine looking gentleman" Bonnie purred as she threw some popcorn at Caroline.

"Hey Damon will behead me if we mess up his room!" Caroline said dramatically.

"Since when do you care about Damon? Anyway this is my room now I just let him have a little space." Bonnie smirked.

"So you and Damon… Is it the big L?" Caroline teased.

"I don't think so; I mean we were forced into this situation so we're trying to make the best of it." Bonnie shrugged.

"So no nookie!" Caroline was flabbergasted.

"None since he popped these in me" Bonnie patted her tummy, noting that she needed to get bigger clothes her jeans were beginning to feel snug.

"What about you and Stefan… trust me even though I could do without it I've heard the sounds of sin that comes from his room" Bonnie playfully threw a cushion at Caroline.

"Yeah well we're just two horny vampires. That's all and we're friends Stefan is too boring for me anyway. I just enjoy that he can keep up with my vampire libido" Caroline said as she mock thrust against the pillow.

"What's it like…" Bonnie asked a little hesitantly.

"Huh?"

"Being a Vampire what is it like?" Bonnie crossed her legs and stared Caroline straight in the eye.

"It's hard to describe, all the emotions flooding in at once. Stefan says that our human conscience suppresses most of them so we don't become overwhelmed and go crazy but as we live this immortal life we learn to open and deal with all the other vampire abilities. Damon is far ahead of him but won't use his full power. I'm not sure what Damon can do but he is pretty powerful. Stefan says he doesn't show his full power because he doesn't want to draw attention from the elders." Caroline said as she sipped on her cocoa.

"It's amazing it's almost like I can taste life not to mention all this strength. I taste food but I also taste the imperfectness in it, the tiniest speck of dust or extra granule of salt can be tasted and breathing is so hard when you concentrate on it you can smell everything from the baby that pooped down the block to car exhaust fumes… it's really disgusting I prefer having my vampire senses off… unless I'm having sex." Caroline purred.

"Wonder what it will be like for my babies" Bonnie pondered while Caroline patted her tummy.

"So Mama Witch how are those sexual urges?" Caroline's eyes lit up coyly.

"Don't' even go there! I think that's partly the reason I drink from Damon… I get off on his blood." Bonnie blushed.

"Would you get off on mine?" Caroline taunted placing her wrist close to Bonnie's nose and mouth.

Bonnie felt a tingle in her special place… it wasn't like she and Damon were exclusive and she was thirsty…

"Have you ever thought of you know… being with another woman?" Caroline asked Bonnie thoroughly stunning her.

"No… I mean I don't swing that way. I thought you were in to guys?" Bonnie said in disbelief.

"I am in to guys but I'm curious. Stefan told me that when you live forever possibilities that were never an option open up to you. You get curious about lots of things… Stefan and I did a lot of things I never thought I would…" Caroline smirked.

"You've been with another woman!" Bonnie trilled.

"Yeah… I think the sexiest part was Stefan watching… we had the wildest sex in the forest… I never knew Stefan could be so entertaining in the sack." Caroline crept closer to Bonnie noting the little witch's toes cringes as she did.

"Besides you're immortal too life tied to Damon and all…"

"Just one little kiss" Caroline whispered against Bonnie's lips.

Caroline pecked Bonnie gently at first; one kiss, two kiss soft little innocent pecks. She then ran her tongue across Bonnie's lips causing the witch to gasp in sensual surprise. Caroline trailed kisses down Bonnie's neck as she undid Damon's silk shirt from Bonnie's body. Bonnie's breath hitched as Caroline gently squeezed her tender globes.

"Damon's shirt looks sexy on you but you look so much better without it." Caroline purred riding herself off her dress and making short work of Bonnie's jeans by ripping them off.

"Hey I loved those jeans!" Bonnie stared at the tatters of her beloved pair of jeans as she complained.

"Damon will buy you new ones he can get you millions with the green backs he's packing." Caroline said as she lowered her body down to Bonnie's

The butterflies in Bonnie's stomach were doing cartwheels as Caroline's breasts met Bonnie's. Bonnie watched as Caroline rubbed and pressed her hard pink nipples against Bonnie hardening brown ones hypnotically. Bonnie felt pleasure shoot from her nipples right down to her core when Caroline enveloped her nipple with her warm wet mouth.

"Oh" Bonnie murmured as she bit down on her bottom lip

"You have beautiful breasts" Caroline said as her hands massaged Bonnie's pert breasts whilst Caroline kissed her hard.

Bonnie felt a familiar nagging heat in her throat the same heat she quenched with Damon's blood. Bonnie was thirsty and Caroline was the only available food source.

_I should have drunk from Damon when I had the chance… cumming makes me thirstier…_

Bonnie was jolted from her inner ramblings when Caroline's moist tongue made contact with her slightly visible clit.

"You like that Bonnie?" Caroline asked as she massaged Bonnie's sex with her thumbs whilst giving the pink flesh long hard swipes with her tongue.

"Your precious pearl is out from under its hood." Caroline smirked before she bit Bonnie's clit gently causing the witch to almost leap off the bed.

"Let me show you what I learned." Caroline grinned as her tongue lapped at Bonnie's clitoris faster than the human eye could see. Bonnie lost all control of her body as she was stuck in a whirlpool of orgasms. She screamed in pleasure and shock as she felt Caroline's fangs pierce her femoral artery.

Bonnie hissed as Caroline's delicate fingers penetrated her whilst she returned to flicking Bonnie's pleasure nub with her talented tongue. Bonnie was so overcome by the major orgasm coiling in her loins that she neglected to notice her thirst was over powering her thought. As her orgasm shook her entire body her mind was overtaken by a red haze…

* * *

Bonnie sat on the cold damp cellar floor sobbing with her head on her knees as Damon withdrew from her mind.

Damon smirked tiredly and shook his head

_My silly little witch…_

"Let me in Bonnie. Caroline's fine she fed a little from Stefan and I just heard him take her out hunting."

"I can't come out Damon I'm dangerous to you all, I almost killed Caroline! I didn't know I was capable of ripping limbs to slake my thirst. I tried drinking the human blood you keep here but it smelled disgusting!" Bonnie sobbed her throat was raw from all the bawling she had done in the last 3 hours.

"Bon it's not you it's the kids. As far as your thirst is concerned you can drink all you want from me. These children are different we both know that they crave vampire blood which seems cannibalistic but we'll deal with it. We'll deal with everything one day at a time but for now I just need you to open this door." Damon pleaded and the old wooden door slowly creaked open.

Damon picked up Bonnie and took her to their room; he cradled her head as he bit into his wrist and fed her. He held her whilst she cried her guilt out. Finally her body stopped shaking and she held on to Damon calmly as he stroked her hair and hummed softly to himself. It was odd having her head above his heart and being greeted with nothing but silence the vibration from his humming calmed her enough to start drifting towards a magnificent slumber.

"Damon"

"Hmmmm"

"Are you angry with me?"

"For nearly killing vampire Barbie… I'm disappointed you didn't succeed." He said boredly.

Bonnie smacked him lightly on the chest.

"No you idiot… Are you angry that I…"

"Had some awesome sex with her? Nope I had sex with her too though I never regarded it as awesome. I'm hurt you didn't invite me." Damon teased.

"Ouch!" Damon yelped as Bonnie bit his chest.

"Now you're turning me on" Damon said as he turned around pinning Bonnie under him taking in her scent then placing his hand between them on her tummy.

"I want to so much but… I'm afraid… I don't want to hurt them." Damon muttered before rolling on his back.

"I don't mind you experimenting… but if it were another man I might not be so… understanding… You're mine Bonnie I want to mark every molecule that makes you mine. I don't understand why but that's how I feel. Caroline has a part of me in her, she was created from my blood maybe that's why I don't mind her I wouldn't be able to tolerate it if anyone else laid so much as a finger on you." Damon said getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie said grabbing his hand, she didn't want him to leave she felt as if she had been waiting an eternity for him to want to possess her that way. He was ruining a vital moment in whatever they had and it was and she was going to stop him.

"Relax Bon. I need to feed." Damon said apologetically.

"Oh" Bonnie lay back on the bed trying to hide her blush from Damon. He looked deathly pale after he let her feed how had she not noticed it.

"I need to start up dinner too, the babies are part human too Bon they need something more than blood. Anything in particular you want?"

"Apple pie and lots off creamy ricotta!."

Damon rolled his eyes at his witch.

_Apple pie it is…_


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

Stefan bounced his knees nervously at the dinner table causing a vibration to run through it grating Damon's worn nerves. He concentrated on twirling his pasta on his fork, on the way the bubbles in his soda floated up to the surface, the shine of the dining room light reflect off his soup spoon anything except looking at Bonnie and Caroline.

"Stefan stop that." Damon hissed.

"It's great weather we've been having!?" Stefan's voice came out as more of a squeak. Damon kicked his younger brother under the table.

"Stefan if you talk about the weather one more time I'm going to stab you with this fork!" Bonnie growled. Her mood had become progressively sour as the afternoon progressed.

"Must be those pregnancy hormones Meredith mentioned." Caroline whispered to Stefan.

"Stab him please Bon… He looks like he needs excitement." Damon smirked.

"She's like female Damon right now." Caroline frowned.

"Is apple pie all you plan on eating?" Damon asked Bonnie while sipping on his blood.

"I wish you wouldn't do that at the table Human blood smells awful I hate it." Bonnie hissed as she reached for some of the lasagna Damon prepared.

"Damon we're going to have a problem keeping up with Bonnie's thirst…"

"I told you she can drain me it doesn't matter." Damon growled

"I know she can Damon but if we were attacked we'd need you to defend us, you're the strongest. I've been thinking about this seriously…"

"You mean brooding about it." Damon sniggered.

"Bonnie can feed off Caroline… if we keep her well-fed then we won't have an incident like this morning." Stefan mumbled pleadingly to Damon.

"I've thought about that too… for once I'm going to side with you little brother. I will teach Bonnie control and Rayne will help strengthen her power."

The clang of Stefan's fork hitting the tiled floor echoed throughout the Salvatore house as Stefan looked at his brother in disbelief.

"You're calling her! The she witch of the Caribbean!" Stefan spat

"Calm down Stef, don't get your panties in a knot. Rayne's an old acquaintance and one of the few people I trust… somewhat."

"She's a Tiger! Except she doesn't need the moon to shift! One bite from her and we're dead!" Stefan argued.

"For the record her bite won't kill us… her roots are not supernatural… she was a normal human soldier she was experimented on in the 40's the results as you know are that she can't age or bear children and she can turn into a really big cat." Damon shrugged.

"What if her bite is toxic?"

"It isn't"

"How do you know this?"

"She's a woman… I'm a man… we did man woman things…"

"Anyway when she escaped she took refuge with some druids they taught her a lot. She may not have had magic borne into her but she developed a supernatural backbone through sheer willpower."

Stefan shook his head the last woman he wanted to see in his immortal existence was Rayne Evans. The beastly woman had a knack of getting under his skin the best part was she hardly said 3 complete sentences to him. She would look at him but it felt as if she looked through him as if he didn't exist. No woman treated him that way not even when he was human. She had eyes for his brother though. He ran into Damon in Vermont 40 years after they left Mystic Falls. Damon still hated him but let him hang around. Stefan was fighting his instincts after his last ripping bender so Damon kept him close to keep an eye on him. Damon and Rayne were bedmates they spent weeks entwined between silk sheets while Stefan sat on the roof listening to them. He envied his brother for his control and strength.

"Man woman things really Damon! Why didn't she end up pregnant with your man woman things!" Bonnie shrilled her hormonal outbreak reaching its peak before she broke down in tears.

"I don't blame you… you need her for when I'm fat and not young and pretty." Bonnie sniffled and Damon rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to hunt. Caroline feed Bonnie" Damon said as he grabbed his car keys.

"Um… Okay…"

"He's never been one to handle crazy. He'd rather walk away from it." Stefan said as he cleared the table.

"Hey Stefan you want to help us…" Bonnie said nervously.

"With?" Stefan gulped did they want to include him in their sexual explorations…

"With me feeding off Caroline… I don't want to drink from her directly. Think you can extract her blood into a blood bag for me?"

"Yeah sure" Stefan mumbled.

_Damon gets to have all the fun._


	13. Chapter 13

**Part 13**

Damon wiped the blood of the young male he had just compelled on his sleeve. Somehow adolescent blood tasted the best all those hormones added a delightful subtle tang to the sweetness of the blood.

_She isn't usually one for tardiness _

"Was he tasty?" A slight Russian accented voice purred in his ear.

A smirk formed on Damon's lips.

"Rayne Evans how long has it been? 50 years 60 years?" Damon said as he crouched low staring into the darkness at the familiar yet sinister green glowing eyes.

"42 years actually" The voice hummed as the glow of the green eyes rose the eyes taking a more human shape.

"Coming here in your tiger form isn't very smart" Damon huffed.

"But it's a great way to observe without being noticed." She clucked her tongue at Damon.

"Thank you for coming." Damon gently hugged his old friend.

"I am forever in your debt Damon." The woman put on a green kimono and strapped on a pair of Sais on the outside of each thigh.

"I see your weapon of choice remains the same" Damon smirked.

"The romance of the Sais is hard to feel with another weapon." Rayne rolled her eyes at Damon causing the latter to chuckle at their familiarity with each other.

"So how far along is the woman?" Down to business as usual Damon thought

"We'll it's been 6 weeks and she seems closer to 4 months maybe 5. I don't really know these things it's the first time I'm dealing with a pregnancy." Damon said offering his arm to the dark haired woman as he led her to his car.

"Any strange cravings?"

"Vampire blood."

"How ironic… must be different having your blood sucked out for a change."

"It is strange but I'm used to it now. She requires large amounts of vampire blood because she's carrying twins."

"Wow… someone turned out to be quite virile" Rayne teased elbowing Damon in the ribs.

"Will the sanctuary be alright without you?" Damon almost whispered.

"They've had 60 years to learn to run things anyway its Chad's chance to prove himself." Rayne said with a maternal gentleness in her tone.

"The last time I saw him he must have been 4 or 5. How is he, are there any side affects from the procedures they performed on him?" Damon asked as he opened the door for Rayne.

"Apart from his monstrously macho muscular physique and the fact he hasn't aged since he turned 25 none." Rayne smiled and Damon noticed the starting of tiny wrinkles forming near her eyes.

When Damon and Rayne left the Caribbean all those decades ago it was to infiltrate a government facility in Quebec where trials were being run on orphaned babies in an effort to produce super soldiers. Unlike the experiment Rayne was involved in that particular facility was used to enhance humans and not splice their DNA with animal DNA. Most of the children died shortly after they were rescued, their bodies hadn't built us a resistance to the bacteria in the outside world. Only a handful survived, Chad was the youngest at 7 months Rayne adopted him as her own and hadn't looked back since.

"So this is the mansion you always spoke about" Rayne said taking in the scenery in the court yard.

"Pretty much, are you amazed?" Damon said proudly.

"Not in the least, your seaside property in the Caribbean and the cabin in Monaco are probably the best." She said as she walked up the stairs only to have the door swing open and a chair miss her by a hairs breath.

_Bonnie… _Damon shook his head.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part 14**

"I guess you didn't tell the witch that I would be arriving tonight." Rayne said as she did another once over of the house noticing Damon's queer brother sitting on the roof from the corner of her eye.

"I think your brother was betting on the witch to take me out." Rayne licked her lips; she was used to feeling the animosity of others. One of the side effects of the experimentation she went through was empathy she hated feeling the emotions of others. Which is why she distanced herself from Damon who was probably the closest person to her next to her son and her late sister Ann, his younger brother's emotions made her want to scratch her throat out. She hoped that he had come to terms with his demons she didn't want to leave Damon halfway through his ordeal because of Stefan.

"Why is she here have I become undesirable to you so soon!" Bonnie screamed at Damon.

"Hush little one." Rayne ordered her eyes taking on a dangerously strict glow. Rayne was as straight forward as they came; a far cry from Damon who loved half truths.

"Breathe Bonnie" Caroline said in a comforting tone as she firmly kneaded Bonnie's shoulders trying to calm the witch down.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I am only here to teach you how to fight and use your magic in a way deemed suitable. If you're worried about Damon and me, I assure you there is nothing between us. We were involved decades ago but that candle burnt. Let your magic decide if you should trust me." Rayne said as she held both hands palms up towards Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at Damon briefly noting that he had a glint of annoyance on his face. Cautiously, with Caroline close behind her and Stefan's eyes glued to the four of them, she took Rayne's hands in hers and used her magic to search Rayne's heart for any lust towards Damon.

_Seriously you're looking to see if she wants to bang my brains out_ Damon rolled his eyes at the witch and side stepped Bonnie and Caroline as he entered the house.

"Rayne I'm going to prepare a bed for you in the cellar it should be far enough so you don't have to deal with psycho emotions" Damon called over his shoulder as he raced up to the attic to pull his brother off the roof before someone saw him.

Bonnie tried her best to smile and be welcoming to Rayne but her heart trembled knowing that the woman before her shared intimacy with the father of her children. Rayne, feeling Bonnie's insecurity, squeezed Bonnie's shoulder reassuringly.

"Your home hasn't been warded, why is that little one?" Rayne asked Bonnie only to be answered with a blank expression. Rayne smiled as she ran her fingers through her silky ebony locks.

"You have a lot to learn… I will put up a temporary barrier tonight but first thing tomorrow you will properly ward off the property. What weapon do you use?" Rayne asked taking a seat in Stefan's favorite armchair.

"Um, well my magic is my weapon…" Rayne's jaw twitched in disbelief. Bonnie held exceedingly potent power yet she hadn't even started honing them and they were preparing to defend unborn children from the likes of Klaus and the rest of the supes.

"That is wasteful. Magic is always a last resort because it puts great strain on the mind. I have a weapon I think would be ideal for you… Damon might not like it, though; I've never really cared about what Damon liked." Rayne smirked as she tossed a white cross bow with gold engraving on it to Bonnie.

"You caught it, good reflexes." Rayne smirked as Bonnie studied the weapon in her hands.

"Don't point it at Damon or his brother… ever… the sigils on the bow spell the arrow. It's designed to destroy the soul of the target you wouldn't want that to go of accidently."

"I can't believe you still have that." Damon said in annoyance.

"Did she try to kill you with it?" Caroline asked Damon as he dragged Stefan by the elbow into the den.

"Yeah lots of times that was before we became friends. She was living with the druids and learning the old magic back then. It was only after they were attacked by capture task forces and I saved her ass that she somewhat warmed towards me."

"Damon said something about you being scientifically experimented on… What exactly happened if you don't mind my asking?" Caroline asked ignoring the warning look Damon threw at her.

"It's okay Damon. Let's see this started at the turn of the 19the century. I was born in Iran and grew up in Egypt. When I was 15 my father remarried and we moved to Russia. I joined the army when I turned 17. Many of the men were against it but my step uncle was a high ranked officer and he entertained me thinking that after the initial basic training I would give up and go back home. I didn't I worked hard and finally I was sent on a mission to a little village around the southern border of Russia. The village was suspected of hiding spies. When we got to our destination I discovered military brutality. The men in my squad wasted no time in opening fire on the villagers. They were careful not to injure the women and the older children too much. I tried to save a little girl. She must have been around 5-"

"You don't have to do this Rayne." Damon interrupted.

"It's okay Damon. My history might help your witch gain more insight about me and help her trust me a bit more." Rayne waved Damon's objection.

"You are a guest and you're here to help me protect my children not to expose yourself this way. I won't allow it. I can't stand by and watch you open old wounds. You're one of the few people I consider a friend." Damon said compassionately causing a jolt of resentment to course through Bonnie.

"Shut up Damon I'm a grown woman and I know what I'm doing do not treat me like an impudent child." Rayne almost growled causing everyone to remain quiet.

"Sit child" Rayne ordered Bonnie and Caroline.

"Where was I… Yes I was trying to save this little girl, adorable little thing, I shielded her with my body whilst they kicked me to a bloody pulp. I heard the other young children and women around me screaming and pleading for death 'Don't touch me', 'please she's only a child', 'take me not her' so much pleading… so many cries… they didn't listen. My last act before I lost consciousness was to smother the little girl I was trying to protect. I killed her to prevent her from going through the fate that the women and children around me had to face… the fate that I had to face. They raped me along with the other women in the village. Then they gathered them in a large building and set fire to them alive. They were a little more 'artistic' with me they chained me to a pole and ran their combat knives through every inch of skin they could they were upset that a woman was part of their unit. I was lucky my system was in shock so I felt nothing. I waited for death. Unfortunately it never came."

Rayne sipped from her thermos, Damon held his head in his palms, Stefan looked at Caroline angrily, Damon was right Rayne didn't need to dredge up so much pain to gain the trust of the 2 teenage women in their house. Bonnie looked down at her hands wishing for the earth to open up and swallow her. She couldn't believe how shallow she had behaved.

"There was a terrible storm that night, lightning struck at the base of the pole I had been chained up on. I remember falling into a river with the pole and then waking up in ASSE headquarters."

"Advanced System Soldier Engineering – Crappy name" Damon said as he placed his head on his knees, trying to concentrate on something other than Rayne's story. Humans were the evil ones.

"They had this drug that could regenerate non critical organs like skin; they put me on a ventilator and injected me with all sorts of wonderful chemicals. It was only later that an attendant showed me my eulogy in a paper from several months ago. Apparently I had been killed in combat therefore the village was slaughtered and razed to the ground. I found out in ASSE that I was found by my step uncle's unit further down stream. They didn't want the family to face the embarrassment or shame of my defilement and they did not want the actions of the men in my unit to be brought into light so I was sent to ASSE for research and testing. Once my body had healed they started experimenting with ways to heighten the human senses. It was horribly painful I could hear the hum of a bee almost 5 miles away, I thought my head was going to explode. They would tranquilize me until they needed to do more tests or inject more chemicals."

Rayne pulled up her sleeve and it morphed into a tigers paw before her audience. Bonnie shrieked in shock.

"Sorry" Bonnie yelped embarrassed with her reaction.

"This is what they did next, DNA splicing. They found my features quite feline like so they began crossing my genes with tiger genes. At this point they decided that removing my uterus was a necessity as the hormones my body produces might affect their experiments. Three years after the splicing treatment began, due to a delay in delivery, they ran out off tranquilizers. I had a melt down. I wanted to rip my own head off; the sounds, lights and smells were driving me mad. My skin began to itch uncontrollably. I just wanted to die… then I exploded… I turned into a beast. A black tiger with green stripes the only human part left was my face which though it took the shape of a tiger it still had my features and lacked the thick fur that covered my body. Due to the earlier experiments they performed when I first arrived my strength had increased exponentially. That's how I broke out in 1927." Rayne morphed her hand back to its human form and Caroline let out a breath she had been holding unintentionally.

"It's been a long day; Rayne probably had a long trip from… well wherever she's been hiding out all this time…" Damon stood up

"Zambia." Rayne answered.

"Damon's right. I feel so heavy and tired." Bonnie yawned as Caroline helped her up.

"You can go to bed I still need to create temporary barriers. I will probably return well after you have gone to slumber." With that Rayne vanished.

"Where did she go to?" Stefan shrieked looking around the room.

"Super speed, didn't you hear the door close?" Damon answered as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Due to the experiments done on her she has one side effect which I want all of you, especially you Stefan, to take into consideration. She's an empath, what you feel she feels. I'd like our guest to be comfortable. So please think happy thoughts around her."

The minute the door closed Bonnie burst into tears clutching Damon's arm.

"I'm so so sorry; I didn't know that she had all that happen to her. I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I don't understand why I did. It isn't how I am." Bonnie whimpered.

Damon took a deep breath in before sitting on the bed and putting Bonnie on his lap, he placed her head on his shoulder and stroked her hair till her sobs turned into small sniffles.

"I'm not very good with handling emotional people, I've never been good at that but I am trying. I know that isn't how you would react. You possess a strong will and a level head which I find admirable. It's just part of this pregnancy. Your hormones are in colossal chaos, I taste that in your blood. We're just going to have to keep working through this. As long as we talk and don't hide things from each other we'll be fine." Damon smiled as he kissed Bonnie's forehead.

Bonnie put Damon's hand against her stomach excitedly.

"I'm not sure if you'll feel it but the babies are moving, it's a slight feeling for me. They're too underdeveloped to kick but I can feel them move!" Bonnie grinned.

Damon lay Bonnie on the bed and kissed her stomach before laying his head on it. He might not have felt them move but he could hear their hearts beat. Bonnie stroked Damon's hair fondly. Her heart felt as if it were about to burst from the emotions that surfaced. She wanted to cry in happiness, her world was complete. She realized there in that moment surrounded by Damon's scent, with the father of her children drifting off whilst listening to their heart beats… she realized she loved Damon Salvatore.

Lurking beneath the window to Damon and Bonnie's room Rayne smiled like a Cheshire cat. Part one of her plan was complete.

_Now to make that stubborn goat Damon accept his own feelings… Boy that's going to take lots of work thanks to Katherine…_ Rayne thought as she morphed back into human from.

"Like what you see Stefan?" Rayne called out to the bushes in front of her and watched as the younger Salvatore bolted into the night.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part 15**

_That weird vampire_ Rayne grumbled to herself as she sniffed out Stefan watching her training session with Bonnie. He didn't trust her it was that simple. Gaining the little Salvatore's trust was not on her things to do list.

"Maybe you should speak to Damon about it." Bonnie suggested trying to cover up her own annoyance with Stefan.

"That won't help. I'm going to beat him half to death if he doesn't stop following us around. His emotions are driving me crazy" Rayne growled grabbing her throbbing head.

Bonnie immediately delivered a painful migraine to Stefan forcing him to retreat.

"I said no magic, but thanks for that." Rayne smirked.

"He feels pity for me, for what I went through, guilt for thinking so harshly of me, jealously because of the friendship I share with Damon and dislike somewhere deep down he dislikes me for some reason. He's been following me around to find something to substantiate his negative feelings about me." Rayne groaned this was the same thing he did in the Caribbean. She didn't bother to tell Damon because their spark had burnt out they were splitting to do other things at the time in any case. The break in at the facility in Quebec was the last project he worked on her with they met each other every few years after that to keep their friendship alive except for the last 42 years due to her house sitting other human experiments.

"Stefan's just Stefan, isn't there a way you could block his emotions out?" Bonnie asked as she aimed the cross bow at the bottles several feet away.

"Doubt it. Now concentrate little one you have yet to hit 5 bottles straight. Then it's on to moving targets." Rayne grinned while Bonnie rolled her eyes and took aim again.

"Maybe he has a crush on you." Bonnie thought out loud then bit the inside of her cheek to contain her chuckle.

"Not on his life… he isn't my type. I like both men and women, I like innocent gentle naïve girls and hot blooded sarcastic bad boy types like Dante." Rayne said as she adjusted Bonnie grip on the bow.

"Dante?"

"Devil may cry? I guess you aren't big on video games. He's awesome. If only he were real…"

"I feel the same way about Eric from True Blood"

"Why do fiction characters have to be so god damn appealing?" The women sighed.

"So can you still sense Caroline?" Bonnie asked, Damon was training Caroline on the other end of the forest.

"Yeah, she's pretty pissed and determined; Damon will definitely come back with some bruises." Rayne smirked she loved it when women had resolve.

"She isn't the only one" Bonnie smirked, her competitive edge taking over as she released her arrow getting all 5 bottles in a row.

"Very good Bonnie." Rayne complimented as she took out a black crossbow and paint ball arrows.

"Um what's that for?"

"You'll see" Rayne smirked as she flipped open her phone.

"Well my student is ready how about yours? Let's make it a bet… Yes I am that confident… 50 grand…deal" Rayne snapped her phone shut with a victorious grin.

"Your moving target will be Caroline."

"All you have to do is avoid getting caught vampira that's all" Damon growled as he held Caroline by the throat.

"Why can't Stefan train me?" Caroline gasped as Damon released his choke hold.

"Because he is too soft, his training would get you killed. Stefan can teach you how to be more humane but he can't teach you how to survive."

"He's survived thus far." Caroline quipped thoroughly annoyed with Damon's rough treatment. He threw her through a tree before grabbing her throat; she didn't even want to know about the state of her clothes.

"He survived because Lexie kept saving his ass" Damon said as he reset his watch.

"Now please try not to get caught." Damon said as he gave Caroline a 5 second head start.

_Damn that Damon I'll show him!_ Caroline thought as she dashed off in a different direction.

"Maybe instead of moving you should stay still." Stefan said as he appeared running beside Caroline.

"I'm guessing you heard your bastard brother."

"He's right though as annoying as he is, between Lexie and Damon I've always been baby sat." Stefan said as he indicated to Caroline to jump up a tree a few feet away.

"I'll see you at home; it seems all I'm doing is getting in the way." Stefan said as he headed back to the house.

"Well he won't be in the way for long." Caroline was startled to find Damon behind her on the tree.

"Note; if you stay still you're dead. As for Stefan his training will start after we complete your-" Damon didn't expect a kick to the head or Caroline's attempt to fight him.

"Why do you have to bring him down that way all the time! I hate what you do to him you might not have a heart but Stefan does and you're hurting it." Caroline pounded furiously at Damon only stopping when she heard several satisfying cracks.

"You broke my ribs trampire but I forgive you. Running away all the time helps no one fighting to disable your opponent and then running away is more acceptable. If the enemy can be defeated destroy him. If not you break bones and get away." Damon said with a tiny spark of pride in his voice.

"I guess that means you're ready for part 2"

"Part 2?" Caroline was interrupted by Damon's phone ringing.

"Hey Rayne… Yeah she is… you're that confident… 50 grand it is"

"You are going up against Bonnie." Damon smirked as he headed towards his little witch.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part 16**

Damon and Rayne were finishing up the rules regarding the competition between Bonnie and Caroline. They had to improve the women's skills without endangering the lives they were trying to protect.

"Isn't having me go up against your… woman… a conflict of interest?" Caroline asked Damon as she looked over his shoulder.

"I guess but it can't be helped you women need to be stronger. I'm not saying you need to be heroes that role is reserved for me and Damon; we're the only 2 capable of transcending high enough to do battle with demi god like power. Bonnie could go higher but she needs to focus all that power on protecting the children." Rayne said as she highlighted a few points on Damon's notepad.

"What about Stefan… he's strong right" Rayne wanted to bang her head on something.

"Stefan is weak, he can't control himself with blood and he's too self-loathing to be of much use. He's good at strategy but not as good as me. You have already transcended him Caroline you will serve as Damon's right hand from now on. He is your maker and its time the two of you stopped being childish." Rayne glared accusingly at Damon as he scratched off several of Rayne's suggestions.

"Hey why is it that I get blamed for everything?" Damon grumbled.

"I know you Damon and you're an ass 75 percent of the time." Bonnie tried to stifle a giggle but burst out laughing.

"I'm going to feed her." Damon said handing his improvised rules to Rayne and taking Bonnie by the hand through the forest away from his friend and protégé.

"Hey Caroline… did I ever tell you I could manipulate people psychologically… I can't make them feel the way I want them too… but I can remove inhibitions… Kind of the same effect narcotics have on the brain…" Rayne smirked in the direction Damon took Bonnie.

Damon had been very careful with Bonnie ever since her pregnancy, he wanted her he had countless cold showers since she started living with them, he kept her busy with his brother and Caroline when she wasn't with Rayne just so she wouldn't notice. He knew she wanted him those pregnancy hormones were rife in her blood. Apart from that he had to deal with the fact she loved him. Bonnie thought he was asleep and let her guard down that night after she nearly killed Caroline. He heard all her thoughts… he didn't know what to do with them though. Love had burned him twice, his pride refused to be fooled a third time. If Bonnie crushed his heart he doubted he'd be able to recover. Should he let himself love again… All those thoughts buzzed in his mind like mutant mosquitos. He had been thinking about his situation with Bonnie ever since Rayne arrived. After Bonnie fell asleep that night he left her to walk through the forest and think, he didn't expect the powerful she tiger to toss him clear through half the forest. Rayne smacked him around and beat the living crap out of him for not pulling himself together after the 'kitty kat' lookalike. He remembered her words so clearly.

"_She's taking a huge chance on you; she's risking everything – her very soul for you. Katherine and what's her face wouldn't do half what she has already done. You're not only blind but stupid if you don't recognize her worth. I expected so much more of you Damon. You're disappointing, bottling your hurt and drinking yourself to oblivion is only hurting you in the end. What would Alaric think of what you're doing to yourself Damon?"_

Damon was sure some of his bones were still broken. Rayne wasn't just a friend she was the only person he knew unafraid of the evil he believed he was.

"Damon… how far away are you taking me? We still have the competition." Bonnie said as Damon almost dragged her halfway across the forest.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." Damon said stopping in front of a huge oak tree.

He bit into his wrist and allowed Bonnie to rest against him. He loved the way she made tiny mewing sounds when she consumed his blood. She started writhing against his body with an orgasm imminent. Damon dipped his hands into her sweatpants to help her along with her 'moment'.

"Damon" She shrieked with her head thrashing about against his chest. Damon placed a kiss on her head as she licked the closing wound on his wrist.

At that moment Rayne smirked and removed Damon's control. Damon grabbed Bonnie and pushed her against the sturdy moss covered tree trunk. Bonnie couldn't gauge the intensity that burned in his eyes. Her breath hitched as he pressed his body against her. He licked the remnants of his blood from her lips before attacking her mouth with a feverish desperate kiss. Bonnie's eyes became moist as Damon's passion flooded her being through the kiss; his wall had fallen completely and for once Bonnie was able to fully feel the intensity of Damon's feelings and emotions. She felt as if she were being consumed by him. She felt his despair and his helplessness, his fear and his remorse.

Rayne let go of Damon after a good few minutes, she didn't need them going at it in the forest there was still a competition to be had.

When Rayne's influence left Damon his walls snapped back and he pulled away from Bonnie whose body was wracked with sobs.

"Oh God, Bonnie did I hurt you I'm so sorry-" Bonnie cut Damon off by giving him a gentle peck on his lips. She then switched places with him pushing him against the mossy trunk. Bonnie took his head in her hands and traced the contours of his face gently with her thumbs.

"I will never hurt or abandon you Damon, NEVER! If I wanted to abandon you I would have already done so. You aren't alone and you won't be alone again. I'm here Damon, I'm not going anywhere. I LOVE you Damon Salvatore. Whatever happened in the past is done and dusted what we have is our future Damon OUR future. I will stand by your side until I breathe my last." Bonnie took his hands in hers and kissed them both.

"Let's go, I am so going to defeat Caroline." Bonnie smiled.

Damon was at a loss for words. She said she loved him and she didn't wait for him to respond or demand a response from him.

"There are something's that don't need to be said, just felt." Bonnie smiled and pulled him along.

"Took you guys long enough, I thought you were going to forfeit out of fear." Caroline smirked.

"Oh please I am going to defeat you vampire girl." Bonnie retorted loading her paint ball arrows.

"Best 3 out of 5 shots wins and I get 50 grand" Rayne said cockily.

"Overconfident are we, Caroline is my protégé you forget." Damon smirked.

"Caroline once you are hit by a paint ball that counts as a shot, 3 hits and Damon loses. Bonnie if Caroline is able to mark your neck with a cross it counts as a hit. No rough housing." Rayne said.

"You guys took that long to come up with this?" Caroline said incredulously.

"Actually we took that long shooting down each other's ideas."

"Bonnie you will begin in the east, Caroline you will begin in the south. You will have to track each other. Bonnie because you're taking in copious amounts of vampire blood your senses will be heightened. To make this competition fair I will follow Caroline and Damon will follow Bonnie, you will ignore both our presences and continue hunting each other." In a flash Damon took Bonnie to the east end of the forest and Rayne did the same with Caroline in the South.

Damon watched with intrigue from a distance as Bonnie opted to move west rather than tackle Caroline head on. She walked in several circles to confuse Caroline if she tried to follow Bonnie's scent and she proceeded to use the river afterwards.

_Rayne taught you well Damon_ smirked

In the South of the forest Rayne watched as Caroline closed her eyes and concentrated on her pray. She took in a deep breath tasting the air for Bonnie's scent as well as listening out for the young witch's heartbeat. Her eyes snapped open and she smirked Rayne chuckled to herself noting that Caroline's smirk was just as sinister as Damon's.

"Caught you little witch, so you're heading west… I've got you now."

_Her hunting skills are much like Damon's _Rayne mused wondering if perhaps they were related somehow.

Bonnie could feel Caroline coming Rayne taught her to open a part of her mind that allows her to feel the conscience of those around her. Bonnie raised her weapon toward the area she knew Caroline would come through. She fired Just as Caroline came through the shrubs hitting Caroline in the knee and earning the first shot.

_That's my girl_ Damon and Rayne thought.

"First hit doesn't count Bon" Caroline almost sneered as she vanished from Bonnie's sight, using her vampire speed she was able to move so fast it seemed as if there were multiple Caroline's around her. Bonnie fired 2 shots in a slightly panicked state hitting a boulder and a tree instead of Caroline. Caroline effortlessly shocked Bonnie by launching a surprise kiss on her and marking her neck with 3 little crosses with her lipstick while she continued her assault on Bonnie's mouth.

"I win" Caroline whispered against Bonnie's lips leaving the startled witch with Rayne as she moved to Damon's side.

"How about you give me your cabin in the Rockies for a month instead of the 50 grand?" Damon bargained.

"I guess I have no choice… That was very sneaky Caroline I'm surprised; did Damon tell you to do that?" Rayne asked as she led a slightly embarrassed Bonnie to where the 2 vampires stood.

"Not exactly, I just tried to do what I thought Damon would do in that situation."

"Firstly Damon isn't that fast, secondly Damon acts without thinking but that was great."

"I'm sorry I lost Rayne, I shouldn't have been so… startled…"

"It's okay I would have been startled too."

"Shall we head back to the house?" Rayne suggested.

"Yeah we should. That was excellent… you've surprised me." Damon said in a quiet voice to Caroline patting her on the head as he picked Bonnie up.

"Let's run home, I'm thirsty and I bet Bonnie is as well." Damon said Rayne took on her feline form and joined the vampires in their dash back home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part 17**

Stefan sat at the dining table; he had prepared supper while his brother, friends and the tiger woman continued their training. He felt isolated and alone, Damon offered so many times to help him and make him stronger to teach what it meant to be a vampire but Stefan wanted to stick with his animal diet and the ripper trip he had afterwards just made him feel guiltier as his list of victims grew. Damon didn't kill as much as he did Stefan probably killed hundreds when he lost control whilst Damon had far fewer innocent victims… Damon hadn't tasted the blood of a child yet Stefan knew the taste of a newborn… Damon as hard to understand and as stubborn as he is; was now the unofficial head of the Salvatore family.

"I've been so wrong for so long mother… I know I haven't spoken to you in years… You would have wanted me and Damon to work through our issues and stay together. I won't say our differences started with Katherine, they were always there Damon was too kind hearted to express his dislike of me. When you died Damon had no one, I was father's favorite and Damon was yours. In father's eyes Damon was never good enough; he had nothing but contempt for his first born. Maybe it was because Damon was more like you whilst I took after father. " Stefan spoke to a painting he just put up on the wall.

The woman in the painting had dark curled locks, a gentle warm smile and sparkling blue eyes… Damon's blue eyes. She was their mother Lady Antonia Salvatore. Stefan heard laughs and chuckles outside, the training crew had returned.

"Stefan" Caroline's cheery voice echoed through the hall as she ran towards her bedmate. Caroline sat on Stefan's lap and planted a sweet peck on his lips.

"I take it you had a good time?" Stefan smiled.

"It was great! They had me and Bonnie compete against each other and I won!"

"Only because you used trickery!" Bonnie sulked as she sat across from the happy couple.

"Don't worry we'll get them next time" Rayne said her fast mind working on strategy.

"We'll be ready for you cat lady" Damon smirked.

"Hey Stefan aren't you sitting in your seat?" Damon looked at Stefan confused; he usually sat at the head of the table.

"That's your place Damon; you are the head of our family now." Stefan answered as Damon's eyes caught sight of the painting on the wall.

"Mom's portrait; where did you find it? I thought Giuseppe burned everything" Damon said in disbelief.

"I kept it for myself, under my bed. Dad never searched me." Stefan said guiltily.

A thick heavy silence hung over the dinner table. Bonnie moved over to sit at the head of the table. For some reason she felt Damon didn't want to occupy the spot his father once sat in. She took his hand in hers and stroked the side of his face gently.

"The children are hungry feed me!" Bonnie mock demanded handing her fork to Damon.

Damon smirked, and looked up at his mother as he fed his Bonnie.

_You would love her mother; she's as lively, loving and caring as you were._ Damon thought.

"Damon" Stefan called out with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Yeah" Damon replied dabbing at the pasta sauce that fell on Bonnie's T shirt.

"I want you to help me be a vampire; I want to drink human blood without wiping out half a city. I want to be stronger Damon." Stefan almost roared.

"You have the perfect teacher Stefan, Caroline would be more suited to help you." Bonnie answered for Damon. Damon just looked at her strangely; no one ever spoke for him before.

"Caroline has a cooler mind and better control than Damon, even if Damon doesn't drink the blood he still kills when he's annoyed." Bonnie scowled.

"I agree with Bonnie. Caroline has a more affectionate hand than Damon, which is probably what Stefan needs." Rayne concurred and it was Stefan's turn to scowl.

"I agree, but before we talk about more serious matters I say let's eat" Caroline said as she served herself.

Dinner wen along pretty well, Bonnie took quick glances at Lady Salvatore's portrait when Damon, Caroline and Rayne had some argument or the other.

_If I have a daughter maybe she'll look like Lady Salvatore_ Bonnie wondered as she took note of how Damon inherited most of his mother's facial features.

After dinner the women retired to bed, Caroline went to feed her blood to Bonnie while Damon and Stefan had a night cap.

"Thank you for saving that portrait of mom. I almost forgot what she looked like" Damon almost whispered to his little brother.

"I've always taken from you haven't I? I must be the world's worst brother. Mom died saving my life you always held that against me. When you were mourning Father took everything that was sacred to you, every remembrance of mother and reduced it to ash before your eyes. I was able to keep a few things for myself. I should have shared them with you and lessened your pain but I watched you bury your pain and live for me after that. You took care of me, protected me from father's wrath by taking the blame from our mischief on yourself. You followed mother's last wish fervently you took care of me for her and all I did was take more from you, Katherine was yours, she was so beautiful I had to have her for myself just as I had to have mother's mementos for myself. Then I found Elena… rather you found her first but you were decent enough to erase her memory of that night and let her live her life. I on the other hand brought death to her door step countless times." Damon listened in silence as his brother rambled on before calmly walking up to Stefan and slapping soundly.

"Why do you have to constantly whine and complain and become so emo like a little bitch? If you spend your time and energy analyzing the past how will you look to the future Stefan? How are we supposed to overcome these supposed hurdles when you're still dwelling on them? What I haven't already forgiven you for I've probably already forgot. You were a snot nosed little accident prone bastard that I needed to watch over not because of mom but because no one else had the patience to deal with a bastard like you. Now just let it go Stefan, it's over we have something important to do now and dwelling on insignificant past occurrences will only hinder us. We have a chance Stefan to build an actual family one without Giuseppe's madness. Let's go to bed. I want you to start looking forward if any demons come from your past I'll fight them for you but I need you to look ahead in life." Damon advised his brother.

Stefan gripped Damon in a tight bear hug almost breaking the older male's bones.

"Okay, I will, but I have something for you" Stefan slipped a velvet case in Damon's hand.

"Dad gave it to me but it should go to you. It's yours alone." Stefan patted his brother on the back before retiring to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

_A/N: Yay for lemons!_

**Part 18**

Bonnie stretched out on her bed like a feline; she wondered what was taking Damon so long. He knew she wasn't able to sleep without him. The door creaked open slowly.

"Finally" Bonnie huffed as she rolled over to her side of the bed.

Damon eyed his little witch reverently. When he was in their room with her it was as if everything beyond their bedroom walls didn't exist. It was just the 2 of them and nothing and no one else mattered at that point.

"Are you waiting for an invite?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow and gestured to his spot on the bed.

"You've had your shower I guess" Damon mused.

"Yeah I did Caroline practically forced me in. I was waiting for you to shower first I know how you hate it when the hot water gets finished." Bonnie sighed.

"It's alright. I'll be back in a few minutes." Damon said placing the velvet box on the dresser before he went to take a shower himself.

Bonnie groaned and got out of bed. She liked falling asleep with Damon's hand over her stomach and his breath on her neck. She picked up the velvet box and let her curiosity get the better of her. In it was the most beautiful emerald she had ever seen with a thin silver band. She slipped the ring onto her wedding finger and posed before Damon's full sized mirror. She put a smaller cushion under her shirt and put her left hand over it. The ring looked beautiful against the faux hump. Bonnie was startled as another hand joined hers. Damon placed his chin atop Bonnie's shoulder as he tried to imagine her fully swollen with his seed.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have taken the ring… I was being inquisitive." Bonnie blushed as Damon kissed her exposed shoulder gently.

"It's yours. It was my mom's it is only natural that it goes to you." Damon smirked and carried Bonnie to bed before unceremoniously throwing her on the bed.

"Hey" Bonnie yelped smacking Damon's shoulder as he fell beside her.

Damon held Bonnie in his arms; the little witch had her head on his chest as he played with a lock of her hair.

"I don't believe in conventional marriage." Damon said making Bonnie jolt up.

Damon pulled her down so her chest was mashed against his as he pecked her lips gently.

"I don't believe in the pompous ceremony and all those vows because I am a being of darkness, but I believe we should have some ceremony. You're mine Bonnie; you belong to me and no one else. The thought of any other man touching you, or even looking at you makes me seethe. I would kill them. I would hide you away from the rest of the world if I could but we can't have everything we want." Damon sulked.

"I don't want to share you either Damon. It's a miracle we're here right now together. We've had a long hard journey. We hated each other and then that night happened and we're bound forever. The funny part is I can't imagine not being bound to you. I can't imagine waking up and not having you in my life. This" Bonnie placed Damon's hand against her stomach which had a small defined bump now.

"Is our miracle, our passion and our saving grace." Bonnie said then smiled as she felt her babies move.

"You felt that right?" Bonnie sighed in happiness. Damon looked at her with the happiest grin she had ever seen.

"That's quite a kick my little ones." Damon got down on his knees and spoke to his babies.

"I'm going to protect you and your mom and give you guys all the love I have in my heart. I can't wait for the 2 of you to be here in my arms; Uncle Stefan and Aunt Caroline are waiting for you too." He kissed Bonnie's tummy and held her gently.

"Damon… I want you to… make love to me" Bonnie said in a small shy voice.

"But" Bonnie placed a finger on Damon's lip to silence him.

"The babies won't get hurt, it is still safe for sex and if you don't give me what I want tonight I'll drug you!" Bonnie threatened.

Damon chuckled as he lay Bonnie down on his bed within seconds he ripped off both their clothes as she sucked Bonnie's bottom lip gently.

"I love you too Bonnie Benet. Tomorrow I will make you the next Lady Salvatore. I want the rest of the world to know you're mine."

Bonnie moaned into Damon's mouth as he kissed her teasingly at first before dipping his tongue between her succulent lips. Damon hitched Bonnie's leg over his hip as pressed his growing member against her thigh. Damon trailed kisses slowly down Bonnie's neck torturing the little witch. Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from screaming in frustration.

"Damon" She half growled as the vampire's fangs pierced her left nipple. Damon lapped at the nipple until the wound closed. He did the same to Bonnie's right nipple and growled in victory as he felt her fluids gush against his thigh.

"Mmmm my little witch, you've already come and I haven't even touched you here." Damon smirked as he blew cool air against Bonnie's moist folds. Bonnie threw her head back in frustration as Damon moved his attention to the little witch's legs. Damon placed torturously slow kisses up Bonnie's left leg and just before he reached the Promised Land he started at the bottom of the other leg. Bonnie groaned in annoyance. Bonnie was on the cusp of a second mini orgasm and Damon was just teasing her.

The sensation of Damon's tongue touching her erect clitoris sent Bonnie into the throes of a wave of mini orgasms as Damon lapped away happily like a thirsty puppy. When Bonnie finally calmed down Damon lay claim on her lips as her body gave slight shivers from her orgasmic waves.

"You tease!" Bonnie Growled as she bit Damon's neck hard enough to draw blood.

"I want to try something" Bonnie grinned as she cast a quick spell which caused her canines to elongate into a pair of beautiful fangs. Bonnie switched positions with Damon and licked his neck before plunging her 'fangs' into his neck and taking in his delicious velvet blood.

Bonnie licked the remnants of blood from Damon's neck as his wound closed; she ended her spell returning her canines to their original size. Bonnie closed her eyes and rocked her body against Damon's rock hard member. He loved how it felt each time his head bumped against her clit. If she opened her eyes she would have seen her retribution as Damon bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in frustration. Damon guided his member to Bonnie's tight channel. He pressed the head against the opening causing Bonnie's eyes to fly open as Damon teased her opening dipping in and out in and out in and out but never going in all the way. Bonnie grabbed his member and sat down hard causing Damon to hiss as her walls gripped him like vice.

"You're so tight babe, are you okay, did I hurt you?" Damon took Bonnie's face in her hands and kissed each eyelid. Bonnie winced slightly.

"I'm fine… it's okay now… my walls are used to you now." Bonnie moaned as she moved her hips in tiny circles enjoying the difficult to reach spots Damon's member was massaging. Damon pulled Bonnie's hips forward and backward as he flicked her clit with his thumb helping her build another wave of orgasms.

Bonnie raised herself slid down slowly letting her muscles get accustomed to Damon's girth once more, the friction as her body stretched to accommodate him was wonderful Bonnie let out a deep growl as Damon's hands moved up to massage her breasts.

"I want to do this all the time" She moaned as her pussy consumed the rest of Damon's length.

Damon sat up with Bonnie still impaled on him and began thrusting as he gently bit into her neck causing her body to tense as a myriad of mini orgasms ripped through her. He removed his fangs and licked the wound closed as his feverish mouth made its way to her bountiful breasts.

Damon laid Bonnie back on his bed and drove into her and deep as he could, he held her and stared into her eyes before kissing away her tears he bit on his wrist and took a mouthful of blood which he fed to Bonnie in a gentle loving kiss. He stroked in and out of her with a gentle rhythm, in and out in and out with each stroke he claimed more of her soul.

Damon smiled as he lay Bonnie sideways and held her from behind. He started thrusting into her slow as he played with her pleasure button he felt his witch start to tense in his arms as her release began to coil. He increased his tempo making Bonnie's body convulse as another flurry of mini orgasms hit her. His own release was nearing he picked up the pace as Bonnie let out a slew of obscenities.

"You're so wet, tight and hot…" Damon growled as his seed began to boil up. Bonnie's body shook more as the huge orgasm Damon had been building inside her started it journey to release.

"You're mine!" Damon growled as he came in her hard and deep.

Somewhere out in the Salvatore courtyard a large feline grinned liked a Cheshire cat whilst 2 vampires toasted to their friend and brother's happy moment.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 19**

Bonnie and Damon signed a marriage certificate to make their bond legal that was the easy part now for the hard part… the actual ceremony. Bonnie sulked she hated every dress Rayne and Caroline picked for her; Damon himself was slowly getting agitated.

"It has to be special! Not just any dress, THE dress" Bonnie told the woman sketching furiously before her.

After declining every bridal store in Mystic Falls and the surrounding areas Damon opted to get a designer to make Bonnie's dress that way his little witch could stress the poor human whilst the rest of them calmed their nerves.

"Maybe we should drop one shoulder strap" Bonnie mused as she looked at the woman's next design.

"Come on Bonnie, one little peak" Caroline begged her best friend.

"No, you'll only see it at the ceremony." Bonnie almost growled.

Rayne simply tossed the magazine she was reading at Damon to get his attention.

"Yes she-tiger." He said in a dead tone watching as Stefan furiously scribbled his toast.

"Stefan is that a toast or a sermon?" Caroline asked peaking over the younger Salvatore's shoulder.

"We don't need a toast or a speech it's a private ceremony with the hunter doctor, that Gilbert boy and the rest of us." Rayne sighed she needed alcohol all the little kiddies were getting to her now she knew why Damon drank so much.

"But I want to say something" Stefan whined.

"Perfect!" Everyone let out a sigh – Bonnie was finally happy.

"Now I want this ready by 10pm tomorrow." Bonnie ordered with the authority of a true Salvatore, Damon chuckled as he took in the excitement on Bonnie's face.

"Why are we doing this ceremony at midnight again?" Caroline asked as she bit into her wrist and offered her blood to Bonnie.

"Because we are creatures of the night" Damon said in a dramatic Dracula accent.

"Why is it that Rayne is officiating the ceremony again?" Stefan sulked.

"She's a druid making her a powerful witch." Damon sighed as he walked over to see what his brother was doing.

"No Stefan, this is a wedding not a conference it's 3 pages long!" Damon said in disbelief.

"It's more meaningful… if you speak from your heart…" Caroline convinced Stefan with her gentle nurturing tone.

"He won't have to speak at all, we're just having a ceremony there isn't even going to be a reception, remember we're trying to keep things quiet." Rayne reminded Caroline.

"Don't worry Stefan you will get to say something, you're an important part of the ceremony" Rayne said and smirked as Stefan relaxed slightly.

The night finally came; Rayne gave clear instructions on what time the ceremony had to start. The Salvatore mansion was abuzz as the decorators put finishing touches on the garden. Caroline was tasked with keeping the groom and bride separate while a huge muscular youth arrived to assist Rayne.

Damon and Bonnie were separated by a red silk sheet as the moon reached its peak, when the flimsy material finally came down Damon felt his breath hitch, Bonnie's dress was simple yet elegant, it was a creamy silk creation that flared from just below her bust and ended just above her knee. The neck line was simple with one strap and a white rose and the point where the strap met the dress. In her hands she carried a small bouquet of white roses to which her hands were tied with a white ribbon. Rayne took Damon's hands and requested Caroline and Stefan to tie them to Bonnie's with the same white ribbon.

"Welcome, we have gathered here in this beautiful place under the magic of the Moon and supported by the nurturing Earth beneath us. We gather here to bear witness to the joining of the spirits of two people in love and honour. Here before this circle of family and friends Damon and Bonnie will declare their vows to one another. Their joining will create a new branch on both their family trees, the roots of each stretch away into the depths of the Earth and the mists of time.  
Let us join hands to form a circle of friendship and love.  
and let us take three long breaths together  
Take a long slow breath with the Earth beneath us  
A long slow breath with the Sky above us  
and a long slow breath with the Seas that surround our sacred islands." Rayne spoke with a mystic enchanting tone that had the few people around them enthralled

"We call to the spirits of this circle, the spirits of this space. We call to the ancestors and guides of these two families, we ask you to join us here in this sacred place to bear witness, to give your guidance, protection, inspiration and your blessings on this celebration of love and honour.

Let us begin by giving peace to the quarters, for without peace can no work be." Rayne nodded at a big strong muscular youth with shaggy dark brown hair which obscured chocolate brown eyes.

"May there be peace in the North  
May there be peace in the South  
May there be peace in the West  
May there be peace in the East  
May there be peace in the whole world." The youth said in a gruff husky voice as Rayne cast a circle.

"Let the circle be blessed and consecrated with Fire and Water" Rayne said as she placed burning coal and a vial of water on the alter which was now bathed in Moonlight

"Let the spirits of the four directions be invited into this space that their power and beauty may grace this circle." The youth spoke out.

"By the Hawk of Dawn that flies in the clear pure air we invite the spirits of the East, of Air, spring, new beginnings, clear vision and thought, to bless us with their presence. We ask that they to bear witness and bless this day with their guidance, and inspiration." Stefan spoke and kissed his brother on the cheek then Bonnie on the cheek as a form of blessing to the couple.

"By the Great Stag in the heat of the chase and the inner fire of the Sun we invite the spirits of the South, of Fire, summer, of personal will and manifestation, to bless us with their presence. We ask that they too bear witness and bless this day with their guidance, and inspiration." Caroline dabbed at her eyes after saying her piece and kissed Damon and Bonnie on the cheek.

"By the Salmon of Wisdom that dwells in the sacred pool we invite the spirits of the West, of Water, autumn, healing and dreaming, to bless us with their presence. We ask that they to bear witness and bless this day with their guidance, and inspiration." Meredith hugged both Damon and Bonnie together before kissing them both on the cheek.

"By the Great Bear in the starry heavens and the deep and fruitful Earth we invite the spirits of the North, of Earth, winter, the time of cleansing and renewal, to bless us with their presence. We ask that they to bear witness and bless this day with their guidance, and inspiration." Jeremy said in monotone he really didn't want to kiss Damon on the cheek but as the ceremony called for he did so albeit reluctantly.

"Now with the elements and the powers that be with us declare your intention Damon Salvatore" Rayne commanded.

"I Damon Salvatore intend on loving Bonnie for the rest of my eternal existence, the ties that bind our fates have been knitted together so intricately that I would give up my life before I gave up my wife. I will never stray from her or allow any harm to come to her or our family. I embrace my role as protector and provider and ask that she accept me flaws and all." Damon smiled genuinely at his beautiful bride.

Bonnie choked back tears and silently thanked Caroline for the water resistant mascara.

"I Bonnie Salvatore intend on loving my husband from now until the end of eternity. I will always be his support, his strength and his nurturer I will forever keep our family happy healthy and safe."

"You're supposed to wait for me to ask you to state your intention." Rayne rolled her eyes at the eager bride. Bonnie just chuckled whilst holding back tears.

A strange pink shimmer began to fill the circle, Bonnie almost knocked Damon over in fright.

"Calm yourself child" A familiar voice called from the pink shimmer as Emily materialized.

"A wedding without my blessings is simply unacceptable." Emily frowned as she kissed Bonnie's forehead and Damon on the cheek.

"I leave my baby to you Damon" Emily said as she began to vanish with the pink shimmer once more.

"Well then I guess by the God, Goddess and whatever else powers that may be I declare you two bonded for life." Rayne said as she sprinkled water over the newlywed couple as a form of her blessing.

"We thank the elements and release them from the circle." The youth said snuffing out the candles around them.

"What are you waiting for the ceremony's over – kiss your bride." Rayne raised an eyebrow at Damon.

Damon snarled at Rayne before dipping his bride and claiming her lips before his family and friends.

"You two better get going before the time frame for wild sex passes." Meredith motioned the packed car at the end of the yard.

In the blink of an eye Damon, Bonnie and the car were gone.

"I hope we still have a cabin by the time their done Mom" The youth said lazily as he put arms around Rayne's shoulders and rested his head on top of hers.

"Mom?" Caroline nearly choked on her wine.

"Oh yeah, you haven't met my son Chad yet. Chad this is Uncle Damon's brother Stefan, his girlfriend Caroline, and Meredith and Jeremy." Rayne said as Chad shook hands with everyone.

"Thanks for inviting me to the ceremony Rayne, I need to go or my sister will neuter me if she knew I was here." Jeremy said sadly, he liked being with his vampire friends but Elena would have none of it. Their interaction with the super natural was over for good according to her.

"I'll give you a lift home, it was a great ceremony. Thank you Rayne."

_Another thank you Rayne_ Stefan seethed as he stormed off to his room. Rayne had taken the one thing he ever wanted since Katherine supposedly died… she had taken his Damon from him. The way they were with each other made him sick, he looked up to her as an older sister and she was the only being who could give him a piece of her mind and not get any bodily damage in return. Curious puppy dog brown eyes watched as Stefan stormed off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part 20**

Stefan sat in Damon's preferred armchair reading 'Dark Places', Damon had picked up the book a few years prior and he had yet to finish it. As Stefan turned the pages he could understand why; the book was disturbingly morbid, he couldn't understand why Damon would put himself through such torture.

"So he did get the book" A deep voice said from across Stefan.

"I'm Chad, I take it you don't really like my mom." He said in his gentle baritone.

Stefan didn't answer immediately – what do you say to a boy who states you don't like his mom.

"We have our differences. I'm Stefan" Stefan said trying to sound as aloof as Damon did.

"Uncle Damon mentioned you the last time I saw him, you'd fallen off your wagon and nearly torn half a city to shreds." Chad gazed at Stefan.

Stefan felt uncomfortable almost as if the youth's gaze was penetrating his soul.

"Jealousy…" Chad almost whispered causing Stefan to whip his head up.

"Excuse me"

"You're jealous of the bond mom has with Damon. That's kind of petty considering you brought any animosity he has felt towards you on yourself." Chad was brutally honest it was Stefan's fault they drifted away.

"I can see emotions; they vibrate at different frequencies in an aura each has their own unique glow."

"But isn't the relationship you have with your brother the way siblings are? We fight as if we're going to war, we antagonize each other yet at the end of the day we have each other's backs" Chad's eyes had a hint of guilt in them.

"You have siblings?" Stefan asked.

"Mom adopted another of the children she saved over the years" Chad said.

"The youngest is 14, Halika; we fight a lot, mostly because she's a lot closer to my mom than I am. I feel at times like she's stealing my mom. Then I remember I'm the oldest and she needs both me and mom to protect her. It doesn't stop us from fighting but it makes me happy knowing that there is someone that needs my protection." Chad smiled as he downed his glass of champagne.

"See you around Stefan." Chad said as he made his way back outside to help Caroline and Rayne clear up.

Stefan didn't sleep much. He turned over and watched Caroline's face as she slept instead.

"That's creepy and disturbing" Caroline murmured.

"I'm jealous of the relationship Rayne has with Damon." Stefan whispered.

"Don't be, she's here to help protect us all." Caroline sighed.

Stefan smirked, Chad was right; though in their case they weren't protecting Rayne, Rayne was protecting them. He didn't have to get along with her but he could be included in the familial bonds she had with the people he cared about.

"I should have spoken to you from the beginning" He whispered against Caroline's neck noting wryly that she set him straight with one sentence.

"You brood too much." She grumbled annoyed he was disrupting her sleep.

"You sound like Damon." He sighed deciding he liked the edge Caroline developed when she became a vampire.

* * *

Thank you to: randomlittleme, Hellzz-on-Earth, Reighn Venhem 33704, and Iluvyeachick. Thanks for reading :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Part 21**

Damon kicked the door of the cabin open as he carried Bonnie inside, plopping her on the couch, locking the door then locking her in a mind numbing passionate kiss.

"So wife"

"Yes husband" Bonnie giggled.

"Shall we do away with these really restricting clothes? I want to feed you then I'm going to please you." Damon growled erotically in her ear.

"Give me a sec; I'm going to go check out the rest of this cabin while you get food ready. I need blood but more than that I need food." Bonnie smiled shyly while her stomach grumbled.

"Well get to it woman. I'll have something awesome ready for when you return." Damon smirked as he moved towards the kitchen. Rayne did say she had stocked the kitchen for the both of them. Peering into the fridge he found it was well stocked with blood for him and human food for his wife. The kitchen was cozy and neat it even had its own fireplace. While Damon preferred a more flamboyant lifestyle, Rayne preferred simple and homely much like Stefan. Damon picked up a note in the flower vase of the table.

_I don't think you would want to take time out from your honeymoon to cook so I already prepared dinner for you, it's in the oven all you have to do is warm it. I hope grilled chicken, mash and peas are to your liking. Enjoy your honeymoon Uncle Damon._

_Love Chad_

Chad was there… Damon wondered then thought back to the tanned youth with the shaggy brown hair. Damon turned on the gas and started up the oven. He felt his breath catch as Bonnie entered the kitchen; she had taken off the wedding dress and now wore a cream silk robe tied up with a red rose pattern on the bottom. The way the fabric caressed and flowed over Bonnie's curves made the vampire a little jealous of the ensemble.

The newly married couple ate quietly Damon watched his wife intently; her baby bump had become even more defined. He was certain that she would be at her full third trimester in the next 2 months maybe less.

"Damon are you going to eat or watch me eat?" Bonnie asked fed up of being observed.

"Oh I'll eat alright… except what I want to eat isn't on the menu…" Damon smirked as Bonnie blushed furiously.

"I'm done, will you clear up here and feed me in the bedroom I'm starting to get thirsty." Bonnie didn't wait for Damon's reply she just glided into the bedroom.

Damon used his vampire speed to clear up and do the dishes, his mind kept going through the wonderful things he would do with Bonnie's body that night.

Bonnie lay seductively on the bed with her robe open revealing a sexy cream teddy underneath; she sucked in her bottom lip in desire as Damon entered the room, his hungry eyes roving over her body.

"It's a gift from Caroline and Rayne for our wedding."

"Let me show you how much I love their gift." Damon said quickly ridding himself off all his clothes except his boxers.

Damon crawled onto the bed gathering Bonnie in a passionate kiss as he turned over so she would be on top on him.

"I can't believe I didn't notice you before, you are so beautiful, sexy, strong, and most of all your blood is by far the most delicious." Damon whispered against Bonnie's lips as he pecked her gently on the lips, his hands stroking her back almost as if memorizing the texture of her skin.

"You know I could have been having amazing sex all this while." Bonnie rolled her eyes dramatically before trailing kisses down Damon's neck. She ran her tongue from his neck to his right earlobe tracing the shell of his ear with it before biting his earlobe. Bonnie felt Damon's member harden the minute her teeth clamped down on his earlobe.

"You bad girl." Damon said turning over so Bonnie was once more under him.

He kissed her gently at first as his hands slid under her teddy and made their way up to her ample mounds.

"No panties… I like" He whispered in her ear as his hands made contact with her breasts, he gave her nipples a quick flick with his thumb earning a hiss of pleasure from the new bride.

Damon removed the teddy gently taking in Bonnie's naked beauty, even with the baby bump she was magnificent, he skin shone with ethereal beauty and her lips reminded him of peaches and cream which gave him another wicked carnal idea for later use.

"I love you my beloved Bonnie, I love you so much I can't breathe when I think of being away from you." Damon stroked her baby bump with such love and gentleness Bonnie thought she would cry for a second time that day.

"My darling Damon." She always wanted to call him that.

"Stop talking and pleasure me already, I'm thirsty and horny so either feed me or fuck me." She growled pulling him down to her so he could invade her mouth with his tongue.

Damon kissed Bonnie hungrily leaving her gasping for breath as he massaged her breasts, they swelled under his ministrations her nipples hardened and elongated. Damon rolled Bonnie's nipples between his fingers twisting and pulling them, loving the moans Bonnie made with each ministration. He licked her neck all the way down to her bosom, he smirked at Bonnie watching her as he licked her left nipple, Bonnie almost purred when his hot wet mouth engulfed her left nipple. Damon sucked on it like a newborn while he kept massaging and tweaking the right nipple, He loved watching the expressions Bonnie made as he ravaged her. He bit down on her nipple feeling her moist core as she arched her body into him.

"Damon stop torturing me." She whimpered as he laid a trail of kisses down her tummy, he nuzzled her bump using his vampire hearing to listen to their heartbeats before he ventured further down. He separated her outer lips blowing gently causing Bonnie to writhe in pleasure. Damon ran his tongue up her slit enjoying the sight of Bonnie massaging her breasts as he licked her.

"Don't hold back my love, it's just me and you here, feel free to lose control." He whispered as his tongue lapped at her semi hooded clit. Bonnie thrashed around as pleasure flooded her senses. She sang a chorus of "Oh God Damon" as her husband prodded her entrance with his tongue while rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. Bonnie felt the coil in her tummy start to tighten.

"Put it in me already Damon." She half begged.

"Not yet my sweet." Damon whispered hotly as he slipped his middle finger into her pussy. He started of slow licking her clitoris as he thrust his finger inside her then he added a second finger, thrusting in a little faster as he kissed his way back up to her succulent lips.

"My love I – I'm going to cum." Bonnie moaned as her walls started tightening around Damon's fingers.

"No, not yet I want you to hold off as long as you can my love, I want you to let go and cum when I tell you to." Damon kissed his Bonnie hard as he continued thrusting his fingers in and out in and out faster and faster. He watched with passion filled eyes as his wife's lust laden orbs all but lost focus, her body being completely controlled by the pleasure coursing it. He watched her bite her lip and squirm trying to stop her impending orgasm.

"Damon, oh fuck, Damon." She was losing control.

Damon increased his tempo yet again going in and out of Bonnie his fingers were almost a blur, he could feel her juices coat his fingers as they ran down her slit. He watched as Bonnie's eyes glazed over, her control completely lost.

"Cum now Bonnie." He growled as he bit into his wrist and fed his wife.

Bonnie's nerves went on overload as the most powerful orgasm she ever experienced coursed through her body, her body convulsed as the normal myriad of mini orgasms that came with feeding engulfed her. She couldn't remember her name where she was from or who he man feeding her blood was. As the wave of lust and passion ebbed out Bonnie lost all consciousness.

Bonnie awoke a few hours later, Damon was already asleep. She thought back to the events before she passed out, she was sure she screamed his name loud enough to scare the woodland creatures away. She snuggled closer into him loving the feeling of complete protection that came with being near him. Damon's hand was predictably over her bump protectively yet again. Bonnie thought sourly _He did that to avoid normal sex when will he get over that he won't hurt me or the babies. Anyway he took care of my needs somewhat… I should return the favor…_

Bonnie blushed unsure if what she was doing would work, she happily observed her husband was naked under the sheets. She ducked under the blankets and made her way down to his member. She grasped it as gently as she could wanting to not wake Damon. She moved her hand up and down the shaft slowly a few times marveling at the texture and lack of hair. She stroked the head with the tip of her finger surprised at the velvet feel. Damon was circumcised which was a bit or a surprise for Bonnie in all the times they'd been intimate she'd never had the chance to examine his dick. She gave his member an experimental lick noting that it hardened considerably. _Well here goes_ she thought as she put the head in her mouth and sucked on it. The blanket flew off as ice blue eyes stared down at the witch in curiosity.

"What are you doing my silly little love?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Pleasuring my husband what does it look like? Now why don't you behave like a husband and let me have my fun." She growled taking him in her mouth again grating her teeth against his head causing him to hiss in pain.

"Sorry I hurt you." Bonnie shot up looking away embarrassed.

"It's okay, no harm done." Damon smiled at her comfortingly.

"It's just I never did it before and I really want to pleasure you." Bonnie rushed.

"My silly love you do pleasure me." Damon pulled Bonnie up next to him so he could look at her as he spoke.

"You've been with a lot of women… I bet you don't even remember the count." Bonnie said dryly.

Damon frowned.

"I've had lots of meaningless sex for well over a century if that's what you want to know." Damon ran his hand over her curves.

"Do I… do I pleasure you Damon?" Bonnie bit her lip afraid of the answer.

"Where is this nonsense coming from little witch?" Damon's tone grew serious.

"You've had so many women and experienced so many … carnal pleasures… I wonder if I can satiate your carnal desires…" Bonnie confessed.

"You really are a silly little witch. We wouldn't be married if you didn't do it for me. I'm not just talking about the babies or our love, Bonnie you are the whole package." Damon said pulling her closer for a teasing kiss.

"I want to know how to pleasure you Damon; I want to know your body better than you know it, teach me Damon show me what you like." Bonnie whimpered putting her arms around his neck.

Damon kissed her gently pulling her leg over his waist.

"I'll teach you everything my love all in due time. We can't be reckless you're pregnant remember." He smiled.

"But right now… I want to be in you." With that Damon slid into Bonnie, his ministrations from earlier on had her still slippery.

Bonnie arched her body into his as they lay side by side.

Damon kissed her as he gently rocked in and out of his wife, he savored the way she felt around him. They stroked each other's faces and whispered words of endearment to each other as they gently made loved. Damon was very careful not to start plunging into her with reckless abandon. Bonnie's eyes became teary as she felt his love through every touch. She wouldn't have cared if they never left the bedroom for the rest of their lives.

Her orgasm began to build gently; Damon held her close as he thrust in deeply trailing kisses up and down her jawline. He had never slowed down to make love once in his immortal life just once when he was human before Katherine came along. His own orgasm was building though he wasn't in any need to rush it. He just wanted to savor his wife and their love in that moment. He allowed the walls in his mind to fall away allowing her free entry. He kissed as he allowed his love to pour into her mind. He felt a tear escape his own eye as Bonnie reciprocated filling him with her love. Their love making lasted for what seemed like ages before they came together. They fell asleep in that very position with Damon buried deep inside his wife.

* * *

Thanks to: randomlittleme, Cici G, Reighn Venhem 33704, SteVie'SGirL and Hellzz-on-Earth you guys make writing a pleasure


	22. Chapter 22

**Part 22**

Stefan and Caroline were looking over property catalogs. With the promise of imminent danger they thought it would be a good idea to move house. The final decision would be Damon's of course they just wanted him to have a selection to choose from.

"Damon won't want to leave home, he's territorial he won't be forced out by anyone." Rayne yawned as she flipped a page.

"What are you reading mom?" Chad asked looking up from his laptop.

"The diary of one Elena Gilbert." Stefan bristled at the mention of his old flame. He was still hurt by her rejection.

"How did you manage to get that?" Caroline asked.

"I found it in the library; does Damon actually read any of the stuff in there? It's practically ancient. You guys hail from Italy right."

"I never actually asked my dad much about our heritage. Damon knew more he's fluent our mother spoke to him in Italian rather than English." Stefan answered glaring at the offensive book in Rayne's hands.

"Do you want it back?"

"I want it burned, I couldn't care less about that book, just destroy it when you are done." Stefan turned away.

Rayne sat up at full attention along with Chad.

"You feel that mom?" Chad said low

"Klaus…" she hissed.

"Chad, Stefan and Caroline I need you to get down in the cellar now. I'll handle him." Rayne ordered.

"We can't leave you alone to fight that bastard." Stefan growled.

"At your level you will be dead before he said 'Hello' now go."

Caroline knew better than to argue with the look Rayne gave them, she grabbed Stefan's elbow and lead him into the cellar behind Chad.

"Don't die" Stefan whispered as the door was closed.

"Well, well, well, I see the Salvatore's have a new blood whore." Klaus said eyeing Rayne as she continued lying on the sofa reading Elena's diary.

"Where is your Master?" Klaus asked and Rayne had to bite her tongue to stop the chuckle that wanted to escape her mouth.

"I have no Master." Rayne glanced into the originals eyes dismissively as she continued reading. The action alone caused Klaus to bristle in anger he hated insubordination and women that didn't know their place.

"A strange pet you are perhaps I should take you off the Salvatore's hands and teach you to respect those higher up on the food chain."

"I'm no one's pet, leave or I will hurt you." Rayne spoke evenly with no emotion present on her face. Klaus moved to rip her throat Rayne simply rolled of the couch startling Klaus causing him to fall on the couch face first.

"You may be fast… just not that fast." Rayne said coolly.

"I want her dead!" With that several vampires and hybrids in his entourage charged at Rayne. Rayne simply smirked and changed into her powerful cat form. She swiped her paw at several of the dazed vampires eviscerating them before using her powerful jaws to decapitate another. Not only was she faster in this form but her senses were sharpened, she could almost predict what an enemy would do next it was almost as if their bodies sang out their intention. She forced Klaus's mini army out the Salvatore house and into the courtyard where she changed back with a bow materializing in her hands.

"Meet the dark bow of retribution Hell's Gate." The bow was the same as Bonnie's except it was pitch black.

"Décalage" Rayne said with her right palm facing outward. The immediate area around her turned into a slow zone for enemy entities. One by one she took out Klaus's vampires and Hybrid's one shot through the chest was all it took to send their spiritual and physical forms to hell. Klaus only watched as his children vanished into darkness. Rayne continued her attack until the only person left was Klaus.

"Rayne." He growled.

"Elijah mentioned a powerful druid able to destroy succubi and incubi. A druid able to withstand the siren's song."

"I see my name precedes me" Rayne smirked and Klaus wanted nothing more than to tear her pretty face to shreds.

"I came here after hearing rumors about a miracle vampire baby."

"What off it?" There was no point in denying it. Luckily she managed to get Damon and Bonnie away in time.

"I was hoping to meet the prospective mother."

"You mean you wanted to breed her." Rayne cocked an eyebrow.

"Perceptive aren't you" Klaus said as he and Rayne began circling each other, Rayne retracted her Décalage she was too proud to use spells in a one on one fight.

"First the hybrids now wanting to make babies… feeling paternal in your old age are you?" Rayne mocked.

"Any female that can carry a vampire child should belong to me!" Klaus growled as he went for Rayne's throat again. Rayne cleverly ducked and rolled between Klaus's legs to get out of the way. Being naked as the day she was born was the way she liked to fight.

"Sorry little Klausy I'm not letting you get your filthy hands on anyone."

"Is it Caroline?" Rayne swore she saw a slight glint of hope in his eyes. Rayne just kept her stony expression no one could pull a poker face like her.

"Elena?" No reaction

"Elena's witch friend?" No reaction

"That hunter doctor Meredith" Rayne's face remained blank.

"Maybe it's you"? Klaus accused and Rayne rolled her eyes.

"It could be your sister Rebecca for all you know." Rayne smirked. She had bound Rebecca, chained her in a coffin and dropped her in the Pacific before she arrived in Mystic Falls. The color drained from Klaus's face he couldn't read the creature before him she was in complete control of everything from her head beat and pulse to the dilation of her pupils almost as if she were a robot.

"I doubt my sister would have anything to do with the Salvatore's" Klaus spat. He could no longer touch Elena because her witch destroyed the link Elena's blood had to the curse.

"Oh I don't know… she was in love with Stefan… she screwed Damon a couple of times…" Rayne smirked as Klaus tried taking another swipe at her.

"You aggravate me I will end you." Klaus growled. This time Rayne fought back, she grabbed the arm that swung at her and snapped it whilst Klaus tore the flesh on her upper arm with his other hand. Rayne learned when she was held captive to turn off her pain receptors. Rayne pressed a bloodied palm against Klaus's face causing him to cry blood y murder and his skin burned.

"You have infused your blood with vervain and wolfs bane! Klaus hissed taking a dagger out from under his sleeve.

"Really, you're going to dagger me?" Rayne gave Klaus a spinning hell kick to the head snapping his neck and causing him to lose consciousness. She took Klaus's dagger and struck him in the heart.

"Forgive me Elijah… but I have to restrain your siblings." Rayne mumbled as she used vervain and wolfs bane infused material as a shroud for his body.

"Chad you can come out now." She said knowing her son could hear her even though he was all the way down in the basement.

"You defeated him, you defeated Klaus!" Stefan said with wonder exactly how strong is Rayne?

"You're bleeding." Chad murmured pouring a clear liquid over the wound. Rayne winced slightly her pain receptors were turning on again.

"Caroline, I need you to organize a coffin for me then fill the bottom with wolfs bane and vervain so we can lay his body atop it, afterwards Stefan you and I are going on a little boat trip." Rayne said with finality.

* * *

Thanks to: jewelsstars, Hellzz-on-Earth, randomlittleme, Cici G, misssarachou77, and Iluvyeachick for being such awesome readers.

I mentioned Elijah because I see him as the good original vamp and I think he's kinda cute the rest of them are annoying Klaus obviously has abandonment issues which is why he daggers his family whenever they stand up to him… I should actually kill him but… I might need him later on. Happy Reading

Rogue Assasin


	23. Chapter 23

******A/N: Hi Guys I'm republishing this chapter - there was some info I put in on my laptop that didn't sync to my PC so the raw version got published. Anyway the next Chapter (24) will be quite x-rated Stefan and Rayne are supernatural beings so sex to them is nothing don't worry I will not be pairing Stefan with Rayne... he's too tame for her. Enjoy  
**

**Part 23**

"Are you sure this will work? There's Cole and Elijah who are still out there." Stefan asked Rayne as she drew Klaus's hybrid blood.

"Elijah won't be a problem and Cole is a wimp he knows when it's a losing battle." Rayne said in agitation. Stefan's anxiety was getting to her.

"How do you know the originals?" Rayne frowned.

"Elijah is my lover – is that a problem?" Stefan shook his head with wide eyes, stared off into the blue waters and then asked another question.

"Why are you taking his blood in any case?"

"Well say you or Damon got bit by a werewolf we'd need a cure wouldn't we." Rayne always planned ahead.

"You knew Klaus was coming, that's why you interfered, and catalyzed Damon and Bonnie's relationship. The wedding was a rush because you knew Klaus would be here the next day." Stefan accused.

"So what, your brother and sister-in-law are alive because of it." Rayne rolled her eyes why did Stefan have to question everything she did.

"Thank you" Stefan mumbled.

"Damon is important to me; he helped me face many demons even after I ascended the druids I lived with. He helped me come to terms with my past and look to the future. He does care in a strange way. Don't mistrust his actions ever… he always has a plan he might not tell you what it is but you should just trust him." Rayne said finally looking up at Stefan.

Stefan had never been in close proximately with the she cat before; it was the first time he saw her face at close range, her eyes were an amazing emerald green that seemed to glow, and her dark locks had a slight tint of green in the sun. Though her face seemed young her eyes told a story of many battles. There was so much about her he wanted to know so much she could teach him. He wanted to know the Rayne Damon knew.

"Could you stop staring… you're making my skin crawl."

"Sorry"

"It's alright. Help me toss this bastard over." Stefan and Rayne lifted Klaus's coffin and rolled it over the back off the boat. Stefan watched as his old acquaintance sank into the salty water. He watched until he couldn't see the coffin even with his vampire vision.

"Shall I turn the boat around?" Stefan asked.

"Nope, we aren't going back. There's an island I have to take you to for training. Damon found it to be the ideal place many years ago when you were recovering from one of your benders. He was going to drag you here kicking and screaming but you vanished from the city before he could find you." Rayne said sadly. She and Damon had been tracking a vampire that had been taken to a government facility. They had to stake the little girl before the scientists found out she wasn't human.

"So Damon's meeting us there?"

"No"

"He can't possibly think I will learn to control my blood lust on my own." Stefan was almost hyperventilating.

"Who said you were doing it on your own. I'll be there."

"Y-You…" Stefan looked afraid.

"Think of it as vampire boot camp. The Island we're going to previously had a military testing center. We freed the subjects and Damon compelled the personnel on the Island to remain as our … slaves…" Rayne smirked.

"Isn't that against their human rights?" Stefan almost sneered.

"I think once a human harms another they have no right to life. These are people that took villagers from neighboring Islands to use in bio weapon trials. They're lucky Damon saw potential in their miserable existences I was all for ridding the world of them." Rayne rolled her eyes.

"We're here" Rayne smirked. Stefan looked puzzled he didn't see anything except the ocean.

"Leurre" Rayne said and with a swirl off mist they were docked at an Island. There were people lounging around on the island without a care in the world as if they were on some sort of resort.

"Welcome to 'Ripper Island'" Stefan scowled Damon probably named it.

"I'm going to be the one that trains you not Damon; he's way too soft and we're almost out of time if you ask me. You're going to go from liability to asset in less than 3 weeks." Rayne's grin made Stefan a little more than fearful.

"Your training… starts now." With that Stefan ran for his life from a huge wild green and black streaked tiger.

…Somewhere in a cabin a dark haired blue eyed vampire smirked as he held his sleeping wife close.

"Have fun brother." He whispered.

* * *

Thanks to:

Iluvyeachick, Reighn Venhem 33704, Cici G, SteVie'SGirL, brucasforever1418, randomlittleme.


	24. Chapter 24

**Part 24**

Stefan collapsed against the cave wall, tired, bruised, beaten and starving. He tried to feed off animals but every time he did the she witch would pounce on him. He didn't want to take the lives off the people compelled to remain there by his brother. It seemed the cave on the southernmost tip of the Island was his only sanctuary; Rayne would leave him there until the tide came in and he had to vacate. She kept in her tiger form; she had been chasing him for almost a week it seemed that on this particular day she decided to let him have a break.

He heard the tinkle of bells as a blonde sun kissed young woman entered the cave wearing nothing more than sheer material to cover her breasts and a long wavy skirt in the same shade and texture, she wore a belly chain which was interlaced with tiny silver balls that tinkled as she moved.

"I'm Anika… Mistress Rayne sent me to entertain you." She bowed as soft sensual music began to play. The woman practically tore off Stefan's shirt as she moved around him swaying to the rhythm; her motions were like poetry as her flat tummy moved like a wave while she belly danced. She moved closer to Stefan, in his inner space, caressing his body without actually touching it… _Did Rayne teach her tantric sex?_ Stefan wondered.

"You're hungry aren't you" Rayne whispered in Stefan's ear. Stefan found it difficult to move or even speak as Rayne used her power on him.

"Can you hear her blood as it pulses through her veins, the way it races as she moves so… erotically?" _Was she trying to feed him or fuck him?_ Stefan thought.

"I taught your brother control; he had control in the past though it wasn't perfect. I perfected it." Rayne's warm breath caressed his skin as the woman is front of him caressed his carnal desires.

"The lust to feed, the lust to fuck… the lust to kill… it's all so overwhelming don't you think?"

"Caroline" Stefan whispered.

"She knows…" Rayne replied her breath tickling his neck adding to the discomfort of his tightening pants.

"What are you doing to me?" Stefan hissed as Anika started touching him as she danced around him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to break you…first… your carnal barrier… then your thirst and finally your true instinct." Rayne said as Anika helped lean Stefan back on Rayne. Stefan was horrified yet undeniably aroused when he felt the taut supple skin of Rayne's naked form against his back. Her breasts were mashed against his shoulder blades. He hissed in annoyed arousal as Rayne caressed his lower abdomen with the lightest touches off her finger tips… dipping lower with each brush of her finger tips but never going low enough. Anika was now straddling him and swinging and thrusting her body on top of him without touching him. Stefan felt as if he were about to burst. He wanted to move but Rayne's power overwhelmed him.

"I won't let go until you lose control" Rayne said huskily nipping Stefan's ear as his precum began to soak through his denim jeans.

"That looks painful…Should we remove them?" Stefan could sense the smirk in Rayne's voice the she witch was in full control and he could do nothing but lie there, all his power and choice were taken from him. _Was this how Damon learned control… did Damon subject himself to such… torture? _Stefan wondered realizing he was stripped off his jeans and now lay with an impressive tent in his boxers.

"Please" Stefan whimpered.

"Please what?" Rayne said teasingly.

"Let me touch one off you" Stefan's voice was full off desire and futility.

"No"

"You can't use your power on me forever"

"I'm not using my full strength just 3 percent of my full capability. You can break out… all you have to do is unleash that beast inside you." Rayne said as she hovered her warm hands up and down his chest performing tantric sex on him sending tingles down each and every nerve ending. His body was in a sensual overload. He gritted his teeth trying to hold onto his control, he thought of Elena, Katherine and Caroline… all that faded when a warm moist mouth engulfed his member.

"FUCK!" Stefan yelped as he unconsciously thrust his hips into Anika's mouth.

"Damon trained this little wench himself… she's a perfect little play thing… she has our culminated bedroom skills." Rayne smirked.

Stefan's eyes rolled back as Anika tongued the eye of his dick, Stefan's body gave off tiny little jerks as pleasure coursed through his body. Only the whites of his eyes were visible giving him a possessed appearance.

_Time for the big guns _Rayne thought as she brought her breast to Stefan's mouth. Rayne hissed as Stefan started suckling in earnest. She drew her sai and nicked the inside of Anika's thigh watching as the blood flowed thickly and freely down her leg. Rayne was thrown off in that split second as Stefan slammed the woman's body against the cave wall.

Stefan licked the blood from the tip back to the source of the flow. He was a mindless beast in this form. Rayne had helped switch off his humanity and rationale. He was a little less than a demon in his current from; this was a true vampire with nothing but base instinct.

_Kill, feed or fuck what will you do_ Rayne wondered. When she broke Damon he snapped the red haired lab assistant's head off. It wasn't pretty but that was his base instinct kill. Caroline's was her thirst which is why she had perfect control though Rayne knew she could tap into her kill instinct with a little work.

Stefan growled turning Anika around and slamming her forward against the wall. Rayne took the force so Anika wouldn't get hurt. Rayne watched as Stefan plunged into Anika with reckless abandon. He growled, hissed, roared, purred and grunted his entire basic vampire instincts were out. He looked at Rayne as he thrust viciously into Anika; Rayne felt lust and agitation roll off him. She smirked; in this form he knew his limitations he knew his lust to fuck would never overcome her lust to kill. Stefan threw his head back and bit into the woman's neck ferociously.

"Tighten" Rayne commanded hoping Stefan wouldn't tear her toy to shreds.

Stefan threw his head back and mewed as Anika flexed her vaginal muscles tightening and releasing them around him. Stefan continued making mewing and purring sounds as he lapped at the blood that flowed from the wound he inflicted. Rayne could see the color starting to drain from her toys.

"My precious whore you've done well" Rayne caressed her face as she kissed her submissive. Stefan's eyes were stuck on Rayne's interaction with Anika as he thrust harder. His movements quickly became erratic as his release neared; Stefan threw his head back howling as he came falling unconscious, his vamp juice erupted hitting Anika's back and the wall as he fell.

Rayne filled her mouth with a sky blue liquid and transferred it to Anika with a kiss. The woman's body swayed in fatigue as she fell into a blissful sleep.

When Stefan awoke he expected to find both women torn to shreds but they sat before him perfectly fine. Anika hummed as Rayne stroked her hair, both looking at Stefan intently.

"Go" Anika was gone before Stefan could blink.

"I fed… and I didn't lose control… How?" Stefan asked.

"You fucked more than you fed." Rayne said and smirked at the confused look Stefan gave her.

"You don't remember what happens when your inner beast takes over. That is the difference between you, Damon and the originals. They don't switch parts of themselves off and on; they are what they are because they accept that dark part inside them, they embrace it because it makes them whole, you on the other hand have been shunning the different parts of yourself that you deem 'dangerous' and locking them away. It's like having vampire MPD it's fatally dangerous to everyone around you." Rayne said seriously.

"What now?" Stefan asked dejectedly as he looked at the streak of dried cum on the wall.

"You need to make peace with your inner beast." Rayne said holding her hand out to him.

* * *

Thanks to Hellzz-on-Earth for the review


	25. Chapter 25

**Part 25**

Stefan groaned as his head throbbed in pain, whatever potion Rayne made him drink had him feeling incredibly ill, far more ill than he was when he first started drinking animal blood.

"Damn you" Stefan growled at a smirking, now big green and black tiger, Rayne… Can Tiger's even smirk he pondered as another wave of pain and nausea washed over him.

"Just let go, stop holding onto yourself so tightly…" Rayne chided.

"That's why I pity you" Came a sarcastic voice as Katherine appeared from the shadows.

"You… you aren't real. Damon killed you I watched you burn after he staked you." Stefan hissed, holding his head in his hands.

"But he didn't stake me." Elena appeared next to Katherine. It was eerie how the two of them were mirror images.

"Why are you here… shouldn't you be with Matt" Stefan spat at Elena, he was still angry with her, the thought of her still tore at his heart.

"I've come to see how far you've fallen" Elena said coldly as she stood beside Katherine.

"I made a huge mistake turning you; I didn't know the charming Stefan I knew would turn into such a brooding conservative bastard. Unlike Damon the change made you less desirable." Katherine said as she crouched before Stefan's fallen form.

"You're deplorable, I never thought the day would come where I would think Damon was the better son… but then again the creature that drained my life was not my son now was he." Giuseppe Salvatore appeared between the 2 women with his neck ripped open.

"You didn't tell Damon did you… Couldn't bare the look of disappointment on his face or was it the pity in his eyes that you didn't want to see?" Stefan's father mocked.

"What would Damon say if he knew his 'innocent' little brother turned by feasting off his own father's blood?" Giuseppe spat

"It was all for this wench wasn't it" Giuseppe said as he grabbed a handful of Katherine's hair and forced her lips to his. Stefan felt ill, he wanted to throw up but his stomach was empty.

"I'll tell you a secret… she graced my bed before she set eyes on either you or Damon. I, however, threw her out; she didn't quite meet my requirements… what a poor bed warmer she made." Giuseppe glared at Katherine before tossing her aside.

"I wonder if this one's any better." Giuseppe grabbed Elena by the waist and pulled her towards him.

"You're human, I like … you can give me a real life, one where I can grow old and have children and grandchildren unlike your son over there." Elena smirked at Stefan, Stefan turned away just before their lips met; he wanted to tear them to shreds, dance on their warm dead flesh then rejoice as he watched the fragments of the people he once loved burn.

"It shouldn't be long now" Rayne thought lazily as she watched Stefan's ramblings, the feelings he was emitting where making her ill, her fur bristled as she pushed Stefan's feeling's off her. By the end of the day she would need a really long nap.

"Ah yes… this one reminds me off your mom… she has the same… taste… maybe better." Giuseppe began stripping Elena. Stefan now had his knees against his chest as he rocked back and forth in the fetal position trying to force the dark feelings that were bubbling up back into the recesses of his mind.

"Let go Stefan." This time it was Damon, the human Damon that Stefan loved. He smiled at Stefan almost glowing. Stefan could feel warmth radiate off him and ease the pain in his heart.

"That broody bastard doesn't deserve to be like me." The vampire Damon appeared beside human Damon with his infuriating smirk.

"Give him a chance." Human Damon

"He's weak and pathetic" Vampire Damon

"You sound like Giuseppe" Human Damon

"I'll kill you" Vampire Damon

"Shut up" Stefan yelled noticing Giuseppe was still in the room and Elena was now naked on her knees unbuckling him.

"If you were a good vampire you could have compelled her to do things like that" Vampire Damon said before looking at his human counterpart.

"He's too weak… he hasn't proven once that he can control himself."

"He controlled himself with Elena." Human Damon said in defiance.

"We aren't shiny assed concrete middle aged women wet dream vampires that go wild over something as trivial as a paper cut… one drop is nothing." Vampire Damon rolled his eyes.

"You can do it, just bring it out Stefan… confront it." Human Damon said and like a balm he took Giuseppe, Elena and Katherine with him.

"I'm not like him, you better not screw this up, and you better not let him down again." Vampire Damon said referring to Human Damon before he too disappeared.

"Hello son" This time it was his mother, Stefan's chest constricted and he started to dry sob, he hadn't realized he had tears flowing freely from his eyes from the moment Elena arrived.

"Am I a disappointment to you to?" Stefan's body shuddered as he gasped out his question.

"I could never view either of you as a disappointment." Lady Salvatore smiled radiantly.

"It's my fault you're gone, I should have listened when you told me not to go into the water alone…"

"It wasn't the water that killed me." His mother said gently.

"Yes I know, you saved me from drowning, we both were caught in a rip tide, you were able to put me on a rock, Father was there, all he had to do was hold out his hand and you would have lived but he watched you drown and die, he held me while I watched. I should have fought like Damon did. Damon fought for the truth he believed that Father killed you because of his affair with Jonathan Gilbert's sister but he emotionally scarred Damon by wiping every trace of you away. Even when Damon asked me what happened I edited the truth and always said she drowned saving me."

"My son I would never think ill of either of you. Why did you keep it from Damon?"

"I didn't want to lose him, if Father could watch the life of the woman he claimed to love fade away how would he react to a rebellious son on a revenge trip." Stefan felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted off his chest.

"Your Father was a bad husband and Father; he was too swayed by his sense of righteousness. In the end it was his own progeny that wiped him from existence." Lady Salvatore smirked.

"So you accept the truth" Lady Salvatore vanished and Stefan now faced his human self.

"When I see you I feel like staking you, I had so many hopes for my vampire existence and you destroyed them all." Human Stefan clasped his hands behind his back and approached Stefan.

"It wasn't just because of Katherine… I wanted the power and eternal youth, to never grow old and never die to live my eternal existence as I pleased fucking, looting and killing as I pleased but you had to ruin it all with your 'Humanity' and that too after you were no longer human" Human Stefan spat.

"You weren't the one who was left holding his Father's pale lifeless body." Stefan argued.

"No, I'm the one who drained him, who drained all those people whose names you write on the wall… you are so pathetic." Human Stefan kicked Stefan until he cowered against the cave wall.

"You don't respect the sanctity of life how can you be better than me." Stefan had tears in his eyes.

"I was here first; I am Stefan Salvatore son of Giuseppe Salvatore. I killed the old bastard because he put a bullet in me and to prove I was more powerful than he was. Nothing says power like watching your Teacher perish in your hands." Human Stefan was deplorable in Stefan's eyes; he wanted to kill that part of himself for good.

"You will never succeed; you will never be strong because you and I will never be one." Human Stefan sneered.

Stefan passed out from the intense emotions he was experiencing. Rayne covered him with a blanket and tucked Anika's shredded clothing under his head before taking out her mobile.

"I am having the best honeymoon ever. This better be good" Damon yawned from the other end and Rayne could hear Bonnie gasp in the background.

"Are you having sex with your wife while speaking on the phone?" Rayne asked with amusement.

"Not exactly, I'm feeding her you know how she gets when I feed her." Damon's voice was coated in lust.

"I bet the witch looks scrumptious naked" Rayne teased as she heard Damon's sharp intake of air she loved toying with him.

"You wish though… I wouldn't mind being the cream in that cookie." Damon smirked.

"I think we would do fine on our own without you husband dearest." Bonnie retorted grabbing the phone from Damon. Rayne chuckled.

"Hey Rayne what's up? Is Stefan doing alright?" Bonnie asked and Rayne heard a smacking sound, she rolled her eyes in amusement knowing that Bonnie was probably pushing her ever so eager husband away.

"Stefan's not doing so well, his darker side turns out to be his human self… apart from that… I need you and Damon to come over and help me with Stefan part of his repressed fragmented character relates to witnessing Lady Salvatore's murder."

"Did Giuseppe do it?" Rayne heard Damon say in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes… There is a time to talk about these things but right now I need the 2 of you here with Stefan. I need to return to Mystic Falls."

"Hybrids?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah, I need to start building our forces what better time than now."

"I still think it's unfair that you got to toss Klaus's ass in the ocean." Damon grumbled.

"I can't help being stronger than you." Rayne retorted.

"We'll see for how long… I'll beat your ass someday. Right now I'm on my honeymoon so go babysit Stefan some more we'll be there tomorrow night… Right now I have lots of fucking to do." Rayne heard the sound of quick playful pecks before the phone disconnected. Rayne shook her head and sighed as she leaned back into a tall dark haired stranger.

"My love do you think you can handle those hybrid fiends?" The voice flowed over her body and senses like velvet. Rayne groaned as she turned toward the stranger and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Elijah… you worry too much." Rayne said whilst her fingers tangled in the eldest originals hair as their lips met…

* * *

So there it is I don't see Elijah as a negative character just one who would do anything for family. Thanks to randomlittleme, jewelsstars, Cici G, SteVie'SGirL, and loversvictim for the reviews


	26. Chapter 26

**Part 26**

Damon pulled Bonnie closer as their yacht approached the coordinates Damon plotted on his GPS. Bonnie sighed contentedly as they both stared out across the ocean.

"When all this is done can we spend a month on the water?" Bonnie murmured; her green sun dress fluttered in the gentle breeze.

"We could try… though… vampires aren't really fond of water." Damon said as he absently made circles on his wife's swollen belly with his thumb.

"Are you sure you can handle being around Stefan in your current state? He's going to be pretty volatile at times and you seem more and more ready to pop." Damon wanted to send Bonnie back with Rayne but the witch refused flat out saying that until she gives birth she wouldn't leave Damon's side. She wasn't about to play damsel in distress she was going to kick ass pregnant and all.

"Stefan's family now it's only right I be here for him too." Bonnie turned her head to look up at her husband and give him a few pecks on the lips.

"I love you little witch." Damon said into Bonnie's hair placing a chaste kiss on her shoulder.

"Who knew Damon Salvatore could be so mushy." Bonnie teased.

"Shh… it's our little secret" Damon said smiling whilst he played with a lock of Bonnie's hair.

"I think we're here… let's see how this works 'Leurre'" Bonnie called out, there was a slight shift in the density of the air, a very watery vision of an island came up and vanished.

"Concentrate Bon." Damon said as he placed his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Empty your mind, you need to clear it and concentrate all your magic might in it. Rayne uses a higher level of magic. Concentrate." Damon urged his young wife.

"Leurre" Bonnie said with her palm facing outwards and her eyes closed in concentration.

"It worked great job" Damon said proudly as he anchored them.

"If this is a training island for a rabid vamp… why are there so many tourists?" Bonnie asked as they walked past women sun tanning and men surfing.

"They're under my compulsion to remain on this island. This used to be a military research facility we were here a few decades ago when Stefan fell off the wagon so I decided to create 'ripper Island' then he recovered and this became my personal Carnal Paradise but the main point of this island was to one day fix my brother." Damon said as the women bowed before him and took off their bikinis.

"Ladies, ladies I'm a married man now! You can put your clothes back on." Damon smirked at his fuming wife.

"They'd better keep it on! What is this? Your harem?" Bonnie ground her teeth.

"Well it was…" Damon almost looked sad.

"If I see one of them even look at you in a way I don't like I'll kill them and cut off your dick!" Bonnie growled as she stomped over to a familiar smirking green and black tiger.

"Would you really cut his dick" Rayne teased.

"It will grow back so yes" Bonnie crossed her arms and looked at Damon with annoyance.

"How is it that you knew about Klaus and now about the Hybrids? Caroline texted me just this morning to say Tyler sent word they were on their way to destroy the Salvatore brothers." Bonnie asked Rayne.

"I have an idea… I'm not happy about it though." Damon gave Rayne a withering look.

"Oh come on Elijah isn't bad he's been with me for decades." Rayne groaned.

"He betrayed us when it came to his brother." Damon argued back.

"You'd do anything for your brother right?" Bonnie asked Damon.

"You're taking her side… I can't believe this you're choosing the kitten over me."

"Watch it this Kitty has claws" Rayne shot back.

"I never thought Elijah was a huge threat he seemed fair enough and to be honest if it wasn't for Elena he would probably have made a great ally and compatriot." Bonnie responded as she sat on the soft sand next to Rayne.

"Thank you for that." Elijah called coming from the foliage behind Rayne.

"You brought him here!" If Damon opened his eyes any wider his eye balls would have fallen out.

"Oh relax, he's my lover and we have full trust and faith in each other." Rayne rolled her huge tiger eyes at Damon.

"Oh really well where was your lover during the whole Klaus drama we had last year?" Damon glared.

"I wasn't in the best state of mind, when it comes to family I become a bit… submissive to Klaus. Rayne and I were having a bit of a disagreement back then we were on our 5th year giving each other the silent treatment." Elijah said thoughtfully stroking Rayne's fur. Bonnie eyes widened _5 years of the silent treatment; when you live forever things really do work differently_ Bonnie thought.

"Could you not do that… it's like you're groping each other in front of us." Damon looked like he was going to hurl.

"Aw but I like petting the kitty… Kitty likes it when I touch her like that don't you, who's a bad kitty." Elijah taunted Damon and Rayne rolled over allowing Elijah to rub her tummy, Bonnie nearly collapse from laughter while Damon stomped over to Stefan's cave fuming.

"We're taking off little one, make sure they don't kill each other and take care of yourself. I am leaving you in Anika's very capable hands, I've given her instructions to help you with the questions you texted me." Rayne transformed back into her human self and slipped on the loose fitting cotton robe Elijah held out for her.

"I won't lie to you; you will most likely end up giving birth on this Island. I'd prefer you stay here and be safe than come back to Mystic Falls and be part of the chaos that is about to befall it. The less Damon knows the better, I'm sure you've seen it in your dreams already." Rayne placed a comforting hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

"Yeah… will you be okay? Do you think I will be as strong as they are?" Bonnie bit her lip allowing the tension that she had been locking away at the back of her mind to crack through.

"You will be as strong if not stronger than I, you were born with magic, and I developed it over time. Chad is on his way with Caroline, Tyler and Meredith." Rayne said as she headed for Damon's yacht.

"Tell Damon I said thanks for the yacht, I'll try not to wreck it." Rayne grinned slyly and Bonnie knew Damon was not going to be happy.

"Mistress Bonnie" A pretty blonde woman bowed at Bonnie's feet.

"I am Anika; I am here to take care of you as per Mistress Rayne. Please come this way." Bonnie was handed a refreshing glass of ice tea _Mistress Bonnie and people at my beck and call I am so loving this!_ Bonnie thought.

* * *

Thanks to: SteVie'SGirL, mdpierrette, and randomlittleme you guys make writing a pleasure.


	27. Chapter 27

**Part 27**

"A new residence is being built for you and Master Damon centrally on the Island for now you are to stay in Mistress Rayne's private chambers." The woman bowed once more and gestured to 4 men pulling an elaborately decorated carriage.

"Please be seated, we will take you to your destination. Mistress Rayne advised that you are to stay indoors until Master Damon says otherwise; it is not safe for humans other than the compelled to be out there. Miss Caroline will be joining as will Mister Tyler. Miss Meredith will see to you when I am unable to." Anika said as she walked beside the carriage. Bonnie was too stunned to talk, the obedience that the humans on the island had as a result of Damon's compulsion all those years ago was mind blowing.

_Is Damon really this strong?_ Bonnie wondered.

"How is it that you're so young, Damon compelled the researchers on this island decades ago." Bonnie asked.

"I am the only original researcher, the rest are second generation, even with the compulsion life went on as normal as possible, we subsistence farm in the east quadrant and there is life stock in the west quadrant we are well kept."

_Well kept walking blood bags_ Bonnie thought dryly.

"The second generation was raised to be obedient; Rayne thinks it's because of both their parents being compelled like me that the children ended up sired. I don't age because I had a little accident in Mistress Rayne's personal quarters, she was working on an elixir to reverse her immortality when I ran through the lab I dropped a shelf with hazardous chemicals causing an explosion. As a result my aging slowed down, I have aged since then just not as much as my late compatriots."

"So you really have no free will…" Bonnie mused.

"We are here to do the biding of Master Damon; his word is final and absolute." Anika said with the utmost reverence like a patriotic soldier. Bonnie felt bad for the residents on the Island it wasn't their fault that their parents were horrible humans then again they had a better life on the Island than most people did in the progressively corrupted world from which they'd just arrived. Things were simpler… purer on the Island than in the real world.

_I wonder what Damon is up to… I am getting a bit thirsty_ Bonnie pouted.

* * *

"Stefan" Damon called into the darkness and got a barely distinguishable whimper in response.

Stefan lay barely conscious against the wall of the cave; his face was pale and seemed pained and tortured. He had dried streaks from the tears he cried running down his cheeks.

"Oh Stef…" Damon sighed removing Stefan's clothes and signaling for a woman stationed outside the cave.

"Master Damon" She bowed.

"Bring me warm water and a wash cloth as well as your blood in a bag." Damon ordered as he removed his brother's shoes and socks.

"I'm here to take care of you now little brother." Damon said sadly cupping Stefan's cheek in an almost paternal manner.

"Rayne" Stefan wheezed his mouth too dry to say much.

"She's rallying up the troops we'll talk about her once you're well."

* * *

"Is this the best wine the Salvatore's have?" Elijah grumbled as he joined Rayne at the fireplace.

"Damon keeps the good stuff out of the house; I'm guessing he hides it from the teenage drama he's constantly surrounded by." Rayne said as she stared into the flames deep in thought.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"They are beasts all beasts have to submit to a stronger being for survival, which is why wolves run in packs, they need order and I need an army."

"So you think my little brother's hybrids will be enough against the council." Elijah chuckled.

"You forget Bonnie; she will need to gather up Emily's blood line as well, Damon knows where each and every witch from the Bennett line is as much as he denies it."

"Hybrid's and witches anything else?"

"We'll get to other beings as soon as we awaken Damon's second origin." Rayne rolled her eyes at Elijah.

"You're going to sacrifice Klaus and Rebecca in the hopes you force Damon to obtain demonic power." Elijah sounded as if he doubted Rayne.

"He's the only one strong enough to survive the change and the only one capable of walking along the line of darkness and light." Rayne said.

"But for Bonnie to kill her husband… I don't think it's possible. She wouldn't hurt the man she loves. Why can't you kill Damon?" Elijah asked as he poured Rayne a refill.

"It has to be Bonnie; she needs to destroy him for him to be reborn in his second origin. It's their bond, Emily used extremely dark magic to forge the spell to bind Damon's soul mate to her blood line, when Bonnie destroys him she will unleash the energy stored in the bond which will force Damon into the underworld and Bonnie to the light. In order to protect these special gifts they need to make the ultimate sacrifice." Rayne said sadly.

"Show time" Rayne downed her glass of wine and proceeded to strip.

"By the way my love; after this is done you owe me a good fuck" Elijah said as he folded Rayne's robe.

"I'll consider your request. Stay here." Rayne ordered as she stepped outside naked as the day she was born.

"Where are the Salvatore's?" A female hybrid demanded.

"Somewhere safe." Rayne replied coldly.

"Tell us where they are or we will rip you to shreds." The hybrid threatened.

"Just kill her already, master Klaus ordered us to eliminate the Salvatore's and anyone who stood in our way if he did not return to us." Another well-built black male hybrid said.

"Your Master is alive. You on the other hand might not be so lucky. Renounce Klaus as your Master. I command it." Rayne said in a level tone the hybrids laughed at her order.

"You command it and what? Accept you in his place?" The female hybrid asked between cackles.

"I am the one who defeated your 'Master' and tossed his ass in the ocean. I could destroy you all yet I am offering you a chance to live."

"We don't take orders from Humans!" The female hybrid shouted as she launched herself at Rayne.

"Too easy" Rayne smirked as she took her tiger form.

Majority of the hybrids froze in place at the transformation having never seen a tiger shift much less a black and green tiger shift. Rayne swiped at the girl eviscerating her and separating her head from her shoulders in the same hit. Several launched themselves simultaneously one even shifted to his wolf form to attack Rayne. Rayne took a little damage the wolf bit a chunk of her left hind quarter away, while another of the hybrids tore open the skin on her left shoulder. Elijah watched anxiously from the manor when the Hybrids first drew Rayne's blood he immediately wanted to bolt out and destroy them all but he knew better than to be chivalrous when it came to Rayne. Rayne let out a mighty roar and she shook off her attackers and tuned into her basic instincts tearing and clawing apart her attackers in frenzy. She ripped a hybrid in half forcing some of the ones attacking her to flee. Rayne made quick work of the few that attacked and then caught up with those who escaped her. She toyed with them like a child would toy with a moth ripping off limbs before ultimately granting them death.

Rayne shifted back her naked body streaked in blood both hers and those she destroyed.

"I won't repeat myself; those who want to live will kneel before me and live, those who object will die." Slowly one by one the hybrids knelt. Rayne changed before them and demanded the same of the wolves who underwent the painful change.

"From this day forward I, Rayne Evans, am your master and pack leader. Tyler Lockwood will command as my second. You will refrain from attacking the Salvatore's. Your sired bond to Klaus no longer matters because Klaus no longer matters. We are here to prepare for war. For that you will bleed, sweat and cry at times you will wish for death unfortunately I am not so merciful. You will be fighting for your very survival, failure will lead to the destruction of us all, the wrath of Lilith will be averted we will save not only the world of the supernatural by creating a new supernatural council but the humans by averting the destruction Lilith has vowed to bring upon us. Rest tonight my children tomorrow we begin our journey to one of the greatest battles of your young lives." Rayne changed back and vanished into the Salvatore mansion.

Elijah slammed Rayne against the varnished wooden wall as he assaulted her mouth with his, his hands roaming her body feverishly as he bit his tongue and fed his blood to Rayne healing her wounds.

"I'm going to fuck you but before I do, will 57 hybrids be enough?" Elijah asked trying to restrain himself from taking Rayne against the wall.

"25 will probably not make it through the initial fights , let me get dressed Chad will be back soon." Rayne hissed.

"I already told my son to take his time, I'm sure he got the hint." Elijah growled licking and nipping at Rayne's neck.

"The 2 of you will be the death of me."

"He's looked up to me as his father since he was a toddler, don't you think it's time he took my name?"

"That is the worst marriage proposal I have ever heard"

"So what will it be kitty cat"

"If we're still alive after this war I will do as you wish." Rayne rolled her eyes and found herself tied to a table in the Salvatore cellar. Elijah always knew what she liked…

* * *

Thank you randomlittleme, MJSavvy117, Cici G, Reighn Venhem 33704 for reviewing you guys are awesome.


	28. Chapter 28

**Part 28**

To say Damon was a nervous wreck would be an understatement, after weeks of toiling to help Stefan he was starting to lose hope. He walked with his shoulders slouched scowling as his brother's predicament consumed his thoughts, he barely noticed Caroline walking beside him.

"That look is starting to scare me." Caroline almost whispered as she slowed her steps so she was slightly behind Damon rather than beside him.

"I thought all my looks were scary to you"

"That one is particularly unnerving and it's starting to make me lose hope too." Caroline sighed. She was stuck in her own little predicament between Tyler and Stefan. She swore to herself she would be nothing like Elena and rather than pick one she chose to be alone.

"That actually is a smart choice." Damon said browsing her thoughts.

"Don't molest my brain Damon." Caroline growled. She herself had a hard day watching Damon and Tyler try to beat Stefan's inner demon out of him. It seemed as if his human self was playing games with them and refused to come out at all.

"I spoke to Rayne… she suggested something pretty risky… we could lose our Stefan in the process." Damon stopped looking out at the ocean as he spoke to his prodigy.

"Anything is better than the lifeless heap back at the cave." Caroline placed her hand on Damon's shoulder startling him.

"I'll feed Bonnie… you go take care of Stefan, Bonnie will pop any day now and she's going to need you at her side not in some cave."

"I'm glad I turned you and not Ele-what's her name" Damon smirked and patted Caroline on the head earning a grunt from the blond.

"I thought you were going back to the house." Tyler queried from his spot outside the cave.

"Whatever we've tried thus far has been futile; Rayne suggested I try something pretty risky. I need you and Caroline to be on alert at the house. I don't care for the Islanders." Damon gestured at 3 graves outside the cave.

"Bonnie needs to be kept safe. Rayne wants you back in Mystic Falls tomorrow. So you and Caroline should take turns. I'm going to undo Stefan's bindings now so get away from here as fast as possible." With that Tyler bolted at Vampire speed.

"Damon" Stefan's broken voice cut through the darkness.

"Thirsty" He whimpered.

"Don't you think the 3 men you killed last week were enough?" Damon griped and received a growl in response. Damon grabbed Stefan's head and looked him in the eye.

"Hello evil Stefan I know you're somewhere in there why don't you come out to play?" Damon taunted.

"Damon what are you doing? Have you lost your mind?" Stefan struggled weakly as Damon held his face in place.

"Come on let's see how bad ass you really are, you're weak and pathetic which is why you hide inside bushy brows like a coward instead of facing me." Damon taunted as he bent over to unto Stefan's leg shackles.

"Damon please don't if he comes out he'll kill everyone." Stefan's eyes teared.

"I'm counting on you to save everyone." Damon said undoing the ropes that held Stefan's waist.

"I'm begging Damon; I can't have another life on my conscience." Stefan gasped, his mouth parched from thirst, his body rejecting any fluid they tried to give him other than human blood.

Damon undid all the shackles and bindings that held Stefan in place and stood back in the shadows waiting for Stefan to react. The first 3 hours passed by uneventfully; Stefan fell asleep and Damon summoned one of the Islanders to feed off. He bit down on the blonde's delicate skin relishing the first spray of her sweet blood as it hit against his palette and pooled in his mouth, he savored the taste like one would a fine wine. The humans on the Island were not tainted by the hormones and chemicals in the outside world making them particularly delicious. Damon swallowed and tried to take another gulp only to find that the body was now empty. Damon threw the half of the body he was holding on the other side of the cave and stared with interest as his brother's alter ego slurped and messily drank from the half he ripped off while Damon was savoring the first sip.

"You know there are neater ways of eating… and I don't think you're my brother's human self either." Damon said softly as he circled Stefan close enough to observe yet far enough to not be in his personal space. The creature before Damon merely growled and continued his animalistic consumption of the, now deconstructed, lower half of the woman's body.

"What am I going to do with you?" Damon sighed taking out his iPhone to video call Rayne and Elijah.

"Damon, have you tried what I asked?" Rayne said tiredly wearing a black satin gown sipping out of one of Damon's bottles of fine aged wine.

"Is that my robe you're wearing? How did you find that particular stash? Never mind yeah I did and this is the result." Damon said and he faced the camera towards the blood covered person now licking blood of bits of flesh.

"It's my robe and my stash now after the hell of a week I've been through! My God he looks more like a cannibal than a vampire. Seen anything like this babe?" Rayne asked Elijah.

"Never, it's really sick to look at… I've lived for a long time but it's the first time I've seen this." Elijah said turning away from Rayne and Damon's video call.

"I think he has Vampire MPD… probably as a result of the trauma he experienced watching your mom die when he was younger. He was most likely able to control it as a human out of fear for your father, the change most likely unlocked the door he hid these personalities behind. The current one seems to be newer than the one he encountered when I was there." Rayne took a swig from her bottle and thought for a second.

"Okay I'm going to send in a friend of mine who has more knowledge of supernatural mental health. I will add her to our video con. She is trustworthy."

"A vampire studying supernatural mental health… well I guess there's a first for everything."

"She isn't a vampire; she's a fairy, the exiled princess of Elfyria in fact. So please language Damon. I love technology!"

A few seconds later a second block appeared on Damon's screen showing a blue eyed white haired Goddess with porcelain skin and rosy cheeks. Damon took a deep breath and reminded himself that he had a Bonnie, a Bonnie he didn't want to piss off.

"Faron it's been a long while my old friend, how goes things in Avalon?" Rayne asked in a tone that made Damon want to chuckle it seemed as if his little tiger was trying to impress the princess.

"Rayne my friend, it has been a while, why don't you visit sometime? Who might this fine young man be? Is this the adoptive son you told me about?" This time both Damon and Rayne wore matching looks of amusement.

"No Faron, my son is with me, this is a friend of mine – Damon. He and his brother are vampires; they have been around for 150 years."

"Ah, spring chickens of the supernatural world, it's so good to see some youngsters, otherwise I'm surrounded by the 900 to 2000 crowd all day."

Damon's brain tried to comprehend as best it could with Faron's last statement, who would want to live over 1000 years. Damon liked having an extended life span but he knew that his death would be imminent at least after his 500 year mark and he was willing to accept it when it came.

"Well Rayne, I have heard murmurings in the underworld about special children and a missing Vampire monarch family."

"Elijah is alive and well so the family isn't missing, he is right here with me. That isn't what I called about though. My friend Damon's Brother Stefan seems to have some kind of Vampire MPD. Damon visual please."

Damon turned the camera to his brother who was now ripping apart the top half of the woman's body for the last dregs of the woman's blood. Faron wore a very worried expression as she watched the scene before her.

"The personality I encountered was more sinister and intelligent, claiming to be the human part of the vampire. My work has mainly been with chemicals and biotech I don't dabble much with the psychological aspects of supernaturals. That is your forte."

"I am afraid there is not much that you can do except put him down, he'll always have to fight these personalities. There isn't much you can do."

"You said there isn't much, which means there is something." Rayne said.

"It is very risky; please bind the creature once more." Faron said looking on with disgust as Stefan broke bones and let the marrow leak out cackling at the mess he made.

"MPD is controlled by medication with humans if it is severe or through willpower if the 'voices' aren't very strong to break through the individuals control. When your brother changed it seems the fabric of his consciousness itself changed. He became weak and the voices stronger. So far you've seen 2 but I feel there is a third. In order to help him I would need to put him in a coma so you can enter his mind freely, once in his mind you will need to merge all 3 personalities, you will have to kill each one. Do not make the mistake of killing your brother or you will be trapped in the mind of whichever personality takes over. If you are killed in his mind you will die."

"Why does he need to merge the other 3?"

"Think of the 3 as pieces of a puzzle, together they form his subconscious."

"If Stefan has some sort of personality disorder why would it show itself now?" Damon asked not quite believing Faron's analogy.

"Think of your brother's mind as a prison which he is the warden off, somehow after losing himself he was able to regain his consciousness and in doing so he splintered and locked away the fragments of his subconscious which is where the other personalities where born. When you started bringing out the other part of him you starting scratching against the wall holding them in, the more you scratched the weaker the wall became. Now they take control at will. It looks like they locked your brother away in some part of his own mind."

"I would need to come there of course." Faron smirked.

"I'm sorry Faron I can't let anyone know Damon's location, it's a matter of secrecy." Rayne said seriously.

"Secrecy shmecracy I know about the children and I'm all for it the world needs excitement." Faron said over Damon's shoulder.

Damon shrieked and ran out the cave in shock. While Faron's laugh echoed through cave. Faron picked up Damon's iPhone and laughed harder at Rayne's ashen face.

"That shriek and the look on your face are priceless! It's a Fairy secret how I got here, but now that I am here I'll help your friend, you worry about that little army I'm not supposed to know about."

With that Faron the banished Fairy princess of Elfyria skipped outside the cave with excitement. It had been a century since she had been on Earth; her body tingled with excitement as she held her hand out to Damon in friendship and alliance. Her banishment would be over as soon as new order was established in the supernatural realm.

AN: Well the festive season is over I hope everyone had a good holiday! Thanks to SteVie'SGirL, MJSavvy117 and Cici G for reviewing. I hope my story isn't becoming too boring for you guys. There will be Bonnie and Damon scenes as soon as I am done with Stefan and Damon. What creature should I introduce next? We have vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, a druid and now a fairy what should we bring in next? This is as much my story as it is yours I write for your enjoyment.


	29. Chapter 29

**Part 29**

Bonnie let out an anguished tired moan, the twins had worked their way against the wall of her rib cage and wouldn't budge no matter what she tried; she couldn't stand, sit or lie down to ease the pain.

"Please babies, go play in somewhere else." Bonnie bit down on her lip to try and stop her tears.

"Hey" Damon said with a slight quiver in his voice. Caroline had dragged him from Stefan to be there for Bonnie who had been silently weeping since the morning.

"How's Stefan?" Bonnie asked wiping her eyes and forcing a smile.

"A lot worse but we'll get through it, have they moved at all?"

"A little, small movements but they're keeping to my right side and pressing up against my rib cage. It hurts so much Damon." Bonnie openly wept; burying her face in the nook of Damon's neck.

"I'm so sorry Bon; I wish I could do something to ease the pain."

"It's your fault." Bonnie snapped.

"Yes it is, let me try." Damon put his hand behind Bonnie and applied pressure to the area where the twins were, and then he prodded his finger at them…

"Damon Salvatore; what are you doing?" Meredith asked as Damon poked his finger at the babies.

"Trying to get them to move what else, can't you see they're hurting Bonnie."

"Men…" Meredith huffed as she placed headphones on the front of Bonnie's huge tummy.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Whale sounds, if I play this the babies might move toward the sound… it's worth a try, it worked on werewolf pups."

"You birthed werewolf pups? Whale sounds my kids are half vampire half witch."

"Whale calls will calm them, normal people use it all the time Damon, these children deserve some normalcy!"

Meredith played the whale calls, though too soft for human ears Damon was able to hear the gentle calming sounds of the porpoises. His sharp vampire eyes caught the movement beneath Bonnie's skin as the babies slowly moved toward the sound.

"Thank God" Bonnie sighed in relief as Meredith moved her carefully towards the rocking chair.

"I should make you pay me for my services Salvatore. I'm going to fix a snack for myself while you give Bonnie blood." With that Meredith was gone from the room.

Damon watched with a gentle smirk as Bonnie ran her hands gently over her tummy; eyes closed with a gentle smile on her face. Damon wished he could live in that moment forever, Bonnie looked her most beautiful in that moment. Damon watched as a little hand pushed outward through Bonnie's bump, in a millisecond he was there his hand against his unborn child's. His excitement knew no bounds he looked up hoping to meet Bonnie's equally excited expression only to be greeted by a gentle snore; his little witch had fallen asleep. Damon kissed the palm of the hand that was now retracting and gently stroked his Bonnie's hair away from her face.

"You are my heart and soul Bonnie Salvatore." He said in a soft gentle tone he only used with her. He carried her over to their bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before reaching for an empty blood bag to fill his blood in.

"Sleep well little witch" He whispered as he gently closed the door. Though he was initially dragged from Stefan because Bonnie was in pain he was happy for the break, he felt re-energized and more positive about his brother's recovery. He should have guessed that in his world happiness never did last long as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Now he had to move on to his next task – saving Stefan…

Faron hummed to herself as she tied Stefan down and doped him with fairy dust. She placed a lounger opposite Stefan as Damon entered the cave.

"It's time to save your little brother" Faron smiled as she gestured towards the lounger.

**A/N: **Well folks I am back, I actually wanted to pull down this story because VD actually sucks and I no longer have interest in it (I have an awesome supernatural fic on my mind)... Then I thought to myself about all the stories I got hooked on in the past only to have the writer discontinue and how pissed of that made me and I decided I can't do that to my readers. Some readers complained the story has moved away from Bamon... it has to move away from the main pair now and again in order to create my intricate plot I need to have other elements apart from Bonnie and Damon apart from that my guys are going up against some powerful people - more powerful than the originals, they're going to need more friends and allies for a war. Can you imagine a war against every supernatural being in existence where their opponents are 3 vampires, a witch and a hybrid? This chapter was supposed to have been about Damon and Stefan but after reading the comments and the fact that I am on the fifth page of the original chapter 29 (and not done) I decided to throw in a short Bamon moment the whole inner workings of Stefan's mind is quite long and there is a death I need to work into the story... I hope to update more regularly this year :)

Thanks to: loversvictim, Sunny-C, Cici G, Guest, Heleana220, Vie and Maya8314.


	30. Chapter 30

**Part 30**

Faron handed Damon a concoction of pills with a vial of her fairy juice.

"I hope fairy blood tastes good" Damon mumbled.

"Better than werewolf blood though not as tasty as human blood or powerful as witch blood, Klaus told me that once."

"You knew Klaus?"

"He tried to eat me once, I was clever enough to run away, now drink your LSD like a good vampire."

"Are you sure this is just LSD?" Damon said distrustfully as he eyed the colorful capsules.

"Well mostly LSD, I need you to be in a trance like state before you are able to enter Stefan's mind."

"More like catatonic"

"Drink or I will use force" The porcelain beauty threatened.

"Just so you know I'm doing this for my brother and not because you're threatening me miss fairy pants." Damon gulped down the capsules and the vial of Faron's blood.

"Whoa… it's like there's a disco in my head, where did all these lights come from…"

"Forget the lights tell me do you see Stefan?" Faron asks as she places both her hands upon each brother's head.

"Nope, but these lights are sooo… pretty… even prettier than the Northern lights… I think I see that chick from 'Grease'. Look BOOZE!" Damon bumbled on under his narcotic trance. Faron waited patiently as the excess intoxicants burnt out, Damon was still entranced but now stable."

"How many fingers do you have?" Faron asked

"Four on each hand." Damon responded

"Good to have you back, you said some really interesting things… but I will keep that for the future use… Now tell me do you see Stefan?"

"No but there's some kid sitting on a throne on the bar counter, he looks kind off sad"

"Hey kid, what's with the frown?"

"A little more delicacy Damon."

The little boy before Damon's eyes brightened up and he smiled shyly.

"I'm always alone; no one ever comes to play with me. Will you play with me?"

"Uh, listen kid I'd love to play but I'm looking for someone. Have you seen a guy slightly shorter than me, green eyes, dark hair and bushy brows?"

"I'll tell you where he is if you play a game with me."

"Kid I don't have time for games, who are you anyway?"

"Stefan Salvatore"

Damon roughly pulled the child's face towards him, the child's body stiffened in fright as Damon examined his face.

"Well I'll be damned… I forgot how cute and cuddly you were a long time ago."

"Please don't hurt me." He whimpered, tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Hey don't cry; I won't hurt you." Damon relaxed his grip on the child.

"Did someone hurt you?" Damon asked the little boy, crouching so that he was eye level with him.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it."

"You can talk to me about anything. Why don't you come with me while I look for big Stefan?" Damon held his hand out to the little boy before him.

"Damon it's not a good idea moving him from his spot." Faron warned.

"This is my brother's mind I'll decide what's right."

"Do you know your way around this place?" Damon asked the little boy.

"No, he keeps me inside. I get punished when I don't listen."

"You came with me though."

"You'll keep me safe… you remind me of my big brother Damon, he's 12 he's the biggest strongest boy I know… I haven't seen him in such a long time…" The boy smiled sadly at Damon, though there was a glint in his eyes that made Damon feel uneasy…

Damon and the boy came to an opening in the wall that led to a lush green garden with a stone well. There was a Neanderthalic looking Stefan, trying to catch a butterfly. Damon looked on while gently nudging the child behind him. The Neanderthal managed to grab hold of the butterfly and with a smile tore off its wings and consumed the insect.

"That must be the animal like one that tore the lady in half." Damon said to himself.

"Little Stefan why don't you sit here and block your ears, do you know the Italian Alphabet?" Damon asked the little boy. The child nodded.

"Okay, hold your ears and keep repeating it until I come back." The child nodded and followed Damon's instructions.

"Why can't my Stefan be as obedient?" Damon huffed as he approached the Neanderthal.

The Neanderthal growled at Damon, baring his teeth as a measure of his dominance, he took a deep breath and beat against his chest challenging Damon.

"What no Tarzan call to the wild?" Damon said disappointed as he in one quick step neatly separated the Neanderthal's head from his shoulders and discarded it along with the body in the well.

"I'm done with the animal Stefan. That's one down 2 to go." Damon said to Faron

"Three – don't forget the child Stefan you're lugging around."

"You can't be serious! He's just a child."

"Yes and you need to deal with him, the sooner you do the better for your brother."

"I won't harm a child fairy." Damon spat.

Damon went back to the little child Stefan who rocked on the balls off his feet with his ears still covered repeating the Italian alphabet.

_It's like having a really obedient puppy _Damon thought to himself with a smile.

"Come on kid, we need to find the other Stefan's"

**A/N: Sorry I took so long guys, things have been crazy with work and studying - Fork my life! Some advise - don't take up IT as a profession it's like selling your soul to the devil, at first its seems lucrative then they drag you to hell. I will try my bestest to update regularly. A big thank you to SteVie'SGirL, BamonRedbird97, apolasik, beany19 and Cici G for reviewing you guys make writing a pleasure :)  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Part 31**

Damon trudged through the alley ways of a long forgotten village he had visited with Stefan as a child in Florence, his target this time was a man who strongly resembled his father. The Stefan he was chasing was an aged version of his brother who had become the very image of his father. He remembered his mother once remark that Stefan looked like his father when they were children.

"Is that the best you can do? Father was right about you" This particular Stefan was proving to be one huge pain in the ass for Damon.

"We'll see how right father was when I separate your head from your shoulders."

"You're playing right into his hands Damon…" Faron's voice drifted through Damon's mind.

"Centre yourself and focus on the task at hand, stop letting him get under your skin." Faron chided.

"Yes MOM" Damon growled.

"Always relying on a woman… you always relied on your mom when you were younger… then you relied on Katarina and now Rayne and her strange Fairy friend. You are one sorry bastard"

"At least I had women who loved me in my life, remember Elena… she left you for Matt"

"Only because I am an abomination"

"And whose fault is that? Who killed Giuseppe and drained him of his life blood"

"It was an accident, one that I regret until this very day, if I hadn't been tricked by that demon Katarina I would have grown to inherit my father's land and business, I would have had a wife and children-"

"You would be dead, you wouldn't be forever young."

"There is no forever." The older Stefan said maliciously producing a stake only to have his wind pipe and spine ripped out from behind.

"Forever is for fools." Damon hissed.

"That makes two." Damon said as he wiped his bloodied hand on the older Stefan's coat.

"Damon… where is the child?" Faron asked as her fairy senses let out a resounding alarm in her mind.

"I left him on the outskirts of the village."

"Find him find him NOW."

"Listen Fa-" Damon didn't get to finish his sentence as white hot pain shot through his body. He looked down to see the child smile maliciously as he pushed a large meat cleaver through Damon's abdomen.

"I am going to relish removing your dark evil heart." The child spoke with the voice of an adult.

"Giuseppe" Damon wheezed as he coughed up blood.

"Should I be flattered you remembered the voice of your Papa?"

"Fuck you." Damon spat.

"My own son, my special boy was defiled and it's your entire fault, you and that slut Katarina. I will end you then your witch and your spawn!"

* * *

In the real world Faron was flung from her position connecting the brother's, something more evil now held the connection between the brothers and was slowly beginning to consume Damon's life force.

* * *

"I blame your mother, stupid half witch, she wasn't even aware of her power not even when I drowned her. I made your brother watch, he was my protégé, my heir to the underworld."

"What fucking underworld? Where you dealing in pot?" Damon coughed, as his knees gave way.

"Goes to show how half-witted you are… My son Stefan was sullied and turned into a weak pathetic creature yet here you are a thriving abomination to my blood. If Stefan hadn't held my blood before his complete transition then I would have survived and erased the two of you from the face of this Earth!"

"Your kind? You mean sanctimonious prick is a type of people?" Damon smirked through his pain.

"My kind, the kind that is truly immortal…" With that Giuseppe began to grow, his skin turned black and his eyes red, his teeth were serrated like those of a great white shark, his nails turned to claws and his forearms were covered in scales. Damon gulped, wondering if he would make it through this.

AN: Sorry for taking forever guys, work has been hectic to say the least… I would like to thank: Zombie Savior, CiCi G, Apolasik and all the people who faved and followed DWD. Thank you all! Damon injured, Stefan out of action and one heck of a deadly situation… Bonnie is up next chapter J


End file.
